Equal and Opposite
by Toxophobia
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the most recent movie, the force awakens. It does contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. This is my interpretation of Rey and Kylo Rens relationship. "by the power in all the worlds suddenly forced together and then ripped apart to become two separate people"
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the force awakens yet. This is under the presence that kylo ren and Rey are related, as cousins. This is an odd ship kind of relationship. In the sense that incest kind of relations don't actually affect them since their grandfather had been born without a father, and it kind of puts them 'above' that in a way.

()

For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction.

They were a product of those actions. Rey stood in front of Luke extending her arm out to him holding what could possibly be this universes destruction or its salvation. Luke's blue eyes stared into her eyes from across the clearing, in a way that made her muscles scream to react. To prepare for the worst to come and yet her other senses, the ones that reacted to the swirling energy field around her told her to stay calm, to look into the soul of another who had felt so much pain and to open her own soul up to take that pain and harness it. After what felt like hours, the wind shifted, and Luke turned away from her.

"You shouldn't have come." Luke said, his back now to her, his cloak blowing away from the cliff edge he now faced.

"I didn't have a choice." Rey responded, calmly, still holding his light saber, out towards him, the same way one would hold a knife, the blade towards the holder. A peace offering, an ultimate trust.

Luke extended his arm outwards, away from both of them, and the light saber shot out of Rey's hand towards his. Rey felt, more than heard, the contact of the light saber handle hitting Luke's hand. Where it belonged. She could feel his emotions from the other side of the clearing, could feel his words more than could hear them over the sound of the wind that picked up.

"You wish to be trained? To do what? Defeat an evil that won't ever die?" Luke asked, eyeing her again, she dropped her hand to her side, the energy field pulsed, and moved with the wind, singing the answer that she felt was right.

"Not to destroy the evil, but to live equally, in balance, beside it. Isn't that what being a jedi is all about? Keeping balance, and balance can't happen without one or the other?" Rey yelled into the wind, letting it carry to Luke, it's blowing drowning out the sounds of the ocean far down below them. Her clothes were flapping in the wind, her dessert clothing blowing wildly, whipping around her ankles.

He nodded, that was an answer only the wisest of people seemed to understand, that good can not thrive without evil, and evil can not breathe without good. "You have followed the force to this second of your life, you made the choice to keep following the force until it dropped you off here. You didn't have the choice you claim, but you did. Though that choice was hiding forever on that dessert planet you were dropped off on, or to follow your destiny to this point." Luke gestured out towards the water, before walking down a small walking path on the edge of the cliff. It hugged the jagged edge and he disappeared from view.

Had Rey not been watching she wouldn't have seen where Luke had gone off to. She quickly followed him, ignoring the hairs raising on the back of her neck. The energy field she had come to trust swirled in joy, as it pulled her towards Luke, in a way that was similar to the pull she felt towards the general and towards Kylo Ren when he had triggered the brunt of her energy. Still that pull was there, towards the general, towards, Luke, towards Kylo, as it had once pulled towards the now departed Han. Rey darted after Luke down the cliff edge, her scavenger skills giving her the advantage she needed to scale this path. There was a bend and she watched his cloak flap from the other side for a moment before disappearing again, she was indeed catching up much faster than he must have prepared for because she was suddenly right on his heels as he rounded another bend that went into the mountain face and down into the mountain itself.

Once inside out of the wind and the mist from the ocean, Luke sat down at a small sitting area in this cave inside the mountain. "So this is how you were able to hide." Rey said, sitting down across from him, Luke had placed the light saber on the table between them, as a barrier almost.

"There is something I need to tell you, about who you are." Luke started out, ignoring her statement, waiting any longer to tell her the truth could damage her even more than she already was.

"You know about me?" Rey said, remembering the comment about being dropped off on the dessert planet, it had made her hair stand on end and made the energy swirl in rage.

"Yes, I know of you, I would of came for you sooner, but it had become too dangerous to bring you back before now." Luke said, watching her eyebrows furrow together in confusion, he could feel the force around move in such a powerfully organic way, pulsing and beating like a heart, but roaring and strong like the ocean just outside.

"Tell me the name you go by."

"Rey" she said quietly, almost afraid to let it escape the room. As if it was also not what she remembered, as if that wasn't who she was after all.

"Rey, I left you on that planet, to protect you, from your cousin, who now calls himself Kylo Ren. I'm sure you already had an inkling of who you really were, I can feel it in the force around you."

"I'm.. a Skywalker." Rey put her hands on the knees of her crossed legs, and leaned her head forward. The 'force' as Luke called it, swirled in a way that felt like it was battering against her insides, pushing her emotions in every direction, like the wind across the field above them. Changing directions without warning, only getting stronger as she continued to sit across from her 'father', who seemed to be watching the force as it raged against her insides. All the rage she felt for being left behind for so long is what kept her going on that dreadful planet. That planet she had called home for so many years; all that work suddenly meant nothing.

She looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes, a stray one dripping from her eye down her cheek onto the floor. Luke looked back at her painfully until he looked away.

"It was meant to keep you safe. From him. You two, were odd. Not twins by birth but by the universe, by the force, by the power in all the worlds suddenly forced together and then ripped apart to become two separate people. Born from my sister and I blood, at the same time in opposite sides of the galaxy." Luke spoke, looking up towards the ceiling of the cave, or more towards the universe up away from them.

"You can feel the links between all of us, even before you met us, you could feel it pulling you towards all of us, in all different directions, each part of you screaming to be near who you belong by. You were always much more attuned with the force than Ben was, while he was stronger with it, it didn't speak to him the way it spoke to you. In the violent manor it pulled you towards people, places and things you never had any connection with before." Luke continued on, looking at her face again. Tears streaming down her face, and her eyes full of pain, if it was just her pain it was hard to tell, but her face collected, steeled.

"We monitored you at first on the planet, we were worried that the sudden drop of your connection from every one would drive you insane. But it didn't, you seemed to thrive in the location that only small things survived in, so we believed that to be where you belonged, and yet you came back. By whatever reason you're here before me, with a war in your heart and your mind, about who you are, and what your purpose is to be. Maybe that's why Ben went to the dark side. Because his opposite half became so engulfed with the light side, it left him with no room."

"Tell me, what has happened." Luke turned his eyes towards her, forcing her to gulp and start the tale of what brought her to be in front of him. It was a long story, and she had to stop every few minutes to chug down a glass of water he would offer her. She continued to have tears in her eyes and on her face as she talked about what happened. And once she got to Kylo killing Han, she stared towards the ground, tears starting to fall even harder. She had been absorbing everyone pain around her at the base once they had returned. The general, Luke's sister, had put on a brave face, joking that Han wouldn't want her to cry about him. But Rey could feel her sadness pulsing through the energy field around her. Rey had tugged on Leia's sadness until flowed around her instead of directly inside of her.

Luke stared at her as she continued her tale, of how the planet, StarKiller, had exploded, as she fled with Chewy, and Finn in Han's favorite ship. She told Luke how she hopped Kylo Ren died on that planet but Luke gave her a knowing look, they both knew that he didn't. For if he had then that pull she had towards him would have disappeared like it had for Han the moment before he fell off that platform into the bottomless pit that had been below him.

Rey had hoped for Kylo's death because then that pulling towards him would have left her. It was always there, dragging her towards him in a way that made her sick to think about. That pull had always been there, but she didn't know to who or to what before she had encountered him in that forest. Before that moment the pull was quiet, and as he came into her field of vision it had exploded inside her, like the wind blowing, it raged suddenly. She wondered if he had felt it in that moment too. Or if being the opposite he had felt not a longing, but a loathing. Instead of a pull, it was a push. Like a moon orbiting a planet, its speed pushing it away, while the planets gravity pulled it towards its center at the same speed it was flying away. Forever stuck in an orbit it can't hope to break.

Would that become them? Forever connected but forever fighting?

()

Let me know what you thought, this was my first star wars story. C:


	2. chapter 2

On the other side of the universe, Kylo paced back and forth in his chambers. His chambers were bare aside from basic furniture, which included a bed, a desk, and the pedestal, that his grandfather's helmet sat upon. His own helmet had been placed on his desk after the medical staff had treated his burn. They had told him not to wear the mask for at least four days, or risk an infection from the humidity inside the mask would be perfect for an infection. His burn from her light saber went from his forehead, across the bridge of his nose and down towards his jaw. It stung from air moving across his face as he paced. He felt a rage in his chest he hadn't known before today, he had felt anger, which he foolishly labeled as rage, he would act out like a child, have a hissy fit. Destroy something for the hell of it to calm himself down, he hadn't liked feeling anger before. It was an emotion that was still useless unless harnessed. It would serve him no purpose. He would act foolishly, like a child before, but now he felt true rage, rage from being bested by an untrained girl. Who seemed to be the same age as himself. When he had first encountered her in the lush green jungles he had felt something click inside of her. It didn't feel like anything to him, other than interest him.

He had taken her back to the StarKiller to find out what she knew. When he had tried to read her mind, he had felt her fight back, he could feel her strength rushing out of herself towards him, shoving him out of her mind, forcing herself into his own mind. To read him. To feel his inner most person. In doing so he had felt her inner most person. Someone who had been abandoned on a dessert planet to rot there.

In doing so he had felt a pang in his chest, followed by a rage he could not suppress, he left her in that room, so he might control himself. So he might learn from what she had just done to him; but as he walked to his quarters on the other side of the base he could still feel her presence, following him, pulling him, yanking him back towards her. Where ever he went her being went with him, it disoriented him, it distressed him. Kylo didn't know how to act, how to even begin to think about what she had done to him. One moment he could feel her presence crushing him from the inside, and then the next she was suddenly gone.

He felt empty, her over bearing emotions no longer drowning him, making him feel like nothing compared to her. Her energy flowed and bended like light, flowing around him and engulfing him in warmth. For it to be gone suddenly.

Kylo shuddered as he remembered running down the halls towards her holding cell, as soon as he got there it was empty, the door wide open and not a Stormtrooper to be seen. He felt that rage again, flowing through his veins like a red hot iron shoved into them, much like the light saber had felt. That rage flowing through him wasn't like his tantrums before. This was pure, uncontrollable rage it shook his whole being down to his core.

Now he stood there, feeling the remains of that rage, he looked at his grandfather's helmet, hoping for some kind of guidance. Not sure what to do about this development with the girl, he had fished her name out of her mind when they had clashed that day. Rey, it flowed through his mind, that feeling in his chest pulling him out towards her, not being able to figure out where she was located, decided that the pull he felt was useless. Kylo sat on his generic bed, waiting for himself to collect his thoughts, every part of him felt conflicted, he had hoped killing Han would end those conflictions, in a way it had. He no longer felt conflicted about the dark side and the light side. What he felt conflicted about now was this girl who should mean nothing, who is nothing. Meant more than that.

He decided it was because she had bested him in his own game. Giving him a scar to fondly remember her by. That when it pulsed in time with a heart beat it wasn't his it was beating to.

He closed his eyes to focus his thoughts onto that pull. That connection had been in the back of his being until it forced its way to the front, when she was right in front of him, it burst through his chest like a ball of flames, raging against his insides. He tugged on that pull, feeling something flow through that connection, it was a feeling, of sadness. It flowed into his chest softly, and it felt cool and damp almost, like the feeling of the ocean mist touching his face. It cooled his rage in a way nothing ever had before, it touched his insides and made him calm. Until he locked down the connection, shoving her emotions away in disgust and having the rage creep back to the full blaze it deserved to be. Kylo ran his hand through his dark hair before touching his burn carefully, it stung but his fingers felt cool to the touch on his face. Slight relief from the burning ache on his face.

He never cared much for his appearance, if he did why bother hiding behind a mask, but he felt a sense of anger about the new addition to his face, he smirked to himself as he thought about giving Rey her own matching one.

Before he could continue his thoughts on how to give her one, a knock at his quarter door surprised him out of his thoughts that were full of dark things. A voice sounded from behind the door, summoning him to the control room, for an update on their progress of heading towards the master, that would finish his training. Once the messenger had left he grabbed his lightsaber and looked fondly at his helmet, wishing he could put it on so he might seem much more intimating at the meeting. But didn't want to risk that infection. The mighty Kylo Ren taken down by a small infection.

Kylo strolled into the control room of the ship, his black cloak giving him an entrance with them sweeping back as he walked up to the captain.

"Progress." Kylo demanded, the captain looking at his face, staring at the angry black and red burn on his face.

"Careful, I can give you, your very own matching one, captain." Kylo's threat hung in the air around them, making the other Stormtroopers shift with unease. The control room around him was full of Stormtroopers, with their computers to control a ship of this size took a lot of man power. Kylo stood at the helm of the star ship, standing next to the captain who reluctantly stopped eyeing at the unmasked young man next to him.

"It'll be another couple of hours before we're at our destination. But we did pick up chatter that a rebel ship is docked at a local planet chain. We could capture a few rebels to bring back with us. In case we're in deep shit for messing up with the StarKiller."

The captain was a snake and Kylo grinned at the captain, the burn on his face pulling painfully with it.

"What a wonderful idea. I didn't know you actually had any." Kylo said turning on his heel and heading away from the captain. "Prepare me a small ship, I'll take a handful of Stormtroopers with me."

Kylo had ordered, as the door to the control room shut behind him, almost catching his cloak in the door. The Stormtroopers mumbled to each other before the captain barked out for them to shut up and get back to work before they got transferred to sanitation.

Kylo walked down the hallway towards the hanger, unclipping his cloak from his shoulders and handing it to a Stormtrooper that stood next to the hanger door. "Find me the best fighters you have and send them to my smaller ship. We're going to be hunting rebel fighters."

Maybe that will get her attention, and bring her to him, Kylo couldn't out his finger onto why he wanted her to be so near to him. He reached out towards the connection he shared with Rey, he could feel that calm coolness flowing through towards him, Kylo wanted to pull on it until she would come to him. To pull her towards him and not let go.

Feeling that cool air flowing into his insides he wondered if she felt a heat, flowing into her veins from his end, the rage he felt dim, wondered if she felt her calm get replaced by a red hot rage that felt like her insides were melting. He wondered if he could feel her mind and not just her general being. He pulled hard on their connection as he waited for the Stormtroopers to gather. As he yanked on the connection he felt searing hot pain come through, it startled him so much he completely dropped the connection. Attached to that pain was a cry, he felt it, through it, rather than heard it. It echoed in his mind until he almost couldn't breathe himself.

What did he do? Why had that caused such a reaction? His head spun and splotches of dark clouded his vision. He put his hand against the closest thing, the wall, and a Stormtrooper. Who looked at him though his mask blocked his face Kylo was sure that he was mocking him. He felt that rage again, the connection dropped so he lost his cold sea air blowing into his person. He didn't realize that dropping his hold on the pull altogether would leave him an empty, angry and melting inside.

Once Kylo was able to calm his breathing he looked at the Stormtrooper, who looked away the moment their eyes met. "Tell no one. Or I'll kill you myself." Kylo said, his face leaning closer to the Stormtroopers. Who's only responded by nodding his head in agreement and looking forward.

Kylo decided it was best to leave the connection alone, for the moment, every time he reached out to it he still thought of that pain he experienced from her side, he had wondered if he caused it or if something else was the cause. Did she get hurt, and by who else's hand? Kylo pondered these thoughts while the hanger had several Stormtroopers running around, barking orders at each other, a plane was being positioned to leave the hanger, while five other troopers stood waiting near that craft. Waiting on him. Kylo straightened himself up and walked towards the troopers waiting on him. They stayed forward facing, waiting on his orders. He walked in front of the five of them and looked at their rank. All had rankings of being sharpshooters. While some of them also had the rank of hand to hand combat fighters also. He grinned inwards, they were some of the best. As he turned on his heel to head into the craft, he yelled behind towards the troopers.

"Time to capture some leverage." Kylo stood at the mouth of the craft as the troopers filed in past him. He hit the button to close the door as the craft began to take flight.

()

When the craft landed, Kylo was palming his light saber, ready to jump into attack mode the moment the craft landed, mot sure what to expect. He kept pushing the connection, and her pain out of his mind hoping this would give him enough of a distraction away from her. Knowing that as soon as the connection became the fore front of his mind it was all he could think about. Even now with the thought of capturing and possibly killing some of the other members of the rebellion, he would drift back to her. That cry he felt, not one that was voiced, but was communicated, through their connection that spanned light years in a way he didn't realize to be possible. And if he had been the one who hurt her, who caused that kind of pain, then she was capable of doing the same thing as him.

The doors opened, causing kylo to look up into the silence of this small place, a small forest next to a water hole that connected to a river. That supported the life of this ecosystem, next to held a grass land, with a small village. They landed far enough away that the scouts didn't see them, that they weren't heard.

He jumped into action as him and the stormtroopers left the ship, sneaking through the grass, where they passed camouflaged planes, with orange rebellion logos underneath. People were sitting around a fire pit, talking and laughing, celebrating.

Celebrating something it seemed.

Kylo signaled for his group to circle the smaller group, to close in and keep as many as alive as possible, to get ahold of some information. Before he signaled again to move to capture, he sat and listened to the group as they happily cheered about something.

"Can you believe it? That random sand rat found Luke." One of the men had said, clapping his hand onto another man's shoulder next to him. Kylo felt himself bristle at that comment, calling Rey a sand rat.

He signaled to his troops to move in, they all at once jumped out of the tall grass surrounding the camp and quickly captured all of them before they even got a shot off. Once they were being held and controlled Kylo stepped forward to the man who had spoken. Not wearing his mask he wasn't very intimating, not when he was such a pretty boy, but the burn mark helped. It gave him a more wild look, a more savage look. The rebels looked at each other and around uneasily. Hoping for an escape route.

"Tell me more about this 'sand rat' you just mentioned." Kylo demanded, pulling his glove on tighter, looking down at the group. He pulled his light saber out and turned it on. The hot hissing noise so loud it made his own head hum, he put the blade up to the throat of the man who sat before him, bound up with his hands tied to his ankles.

"She came from no where, she kicked your ass and gave you that nasty face- I mean burn on your face." The rebel said, spitting at Kylo's feet. Kylo only smirked at that, before twisting his wrist and bringing the blade of the light saber down onto the man wrists and ankles. The saber cutting through and sealing the wound all at once. The heat of the saber did that, cut off limbs and burned the skin shut so the person wouldn't bleed to death. Making for torture easy. The man was screaming, screaming so loud Kylo swung his hand towards the man's head, using the force to knock him out.

"Anyone willing to give a real answer?" Kylo asked, calmly looking towards the other members of the group sitting before him, they all looked at each other and then away, towards the ground.

"Very well. We'll find out after you've all been separated." Kylo shut off his light saber and ordered the stormtroopers to collect the men and bring them to the ship, even the one who is nothing more than a man with limbs and numbs. He stormed off towards his ship, growling about how even her own side seemed to look down on her. Calling her a sand rat, she was the one who clearly saved them. Yet they treated her like she was nothing.

This Rey at least deserved to be recognized for her skills. She was after all a jedi in training, and they were nothing more than lowly foot soldiers who didn't even know the worst side of him yet. He could feel himself radiating his rage towards the rebels, as they were dragged into the ship, once they were back to the main ship, heading one again towards their destination. He would show these men who to really fear, and who to respect. Even if it was not himself, they would respect one of them.

He smiled at the thought of them. A power house. A team no one could stop. He enjoyed that thought indeed. He wondered if she would too.


	3. Chapter 3

Rye was lying awake on the small bed mat that was on the cave floor, she couldn't sleep, her thoughts going back again and again to what she experienced earlier. Rey had felt Kylo, reaching out, touching their connection with his mind, every time he did that she could feel a heat, in her chest, in her veins, she felt like she was melting from the inside. He would reach out, almost shyly, touching that cord that seemed to connect, what was connected, she wasn't sure, their life force? Their actual force? Their souls? Every time he would touch their connection she would feel a crackling feeling in her hands, her head pounded from the heat. It reminded her of her planet, the rolling desserts, if she wasn't careful that day, if she was outside too long without a break, she would over heat. She would feel like her skin was going to slide off of her body like a perfectly cooked dessert bird.

At one point, his reaching went from tender touches, to a forceful yank. She felt her insides lurch, whether by the actually pull, or just the feeling of it. She had been sitting cross from Luke, exploring her abilities with the force, telling him everything she was experiencing. She suddenly felt like she was going to vomit, suddenly about to pass out. She cried out in pain and folded in on herself. Luke jumping towards her. But the moment was over, and she didn't feel anything.

She had felt the remains of fear, before the connection had been loosened. He didn't mean to do that to her she realized. Just his way of probing their connection. It took her ten minutes to finally calm her breathing, and when she reached out to him, she felt his rage flowing through her again, but also confusion and fear.

Luke had demanded to know what happened, what he had done to her, but Rey explained it to him, they were both still exploring this connection. In their own ways, which meant Kylo started by seeing how strong it was, compared to how she was dipping her toes into it.

Rolling onto her side, she reached out again, touching the connection softly, not to make him aware of her presence in his mind. She felt the wind inside her slow, and start to burn ever so slightly, it was a level of rage she couldn't comprehend feeling constantly. Rey wondered if he could feel her wind, blowing through his insides; she also wondered what this would mean. Every time they met in battle. Every time she touched the connection she could feel a throbbing pain across her face, but when she touched the spot that burned, there wasn't anything there.

Something wasn't natural about this connection, but it seemed unnatural when she tried to block it out, there was an empty spot where that pull sat, when it was closed it felt like dead space. Nothing. And cold. Not the throbbing heat that came from his side, that heat that felt like a constant volcano having constant eruptions.

'Tomorrow, I'll ask Luke about us, as children.' Rey promised herself before finally going to sleep.

()

The wind continued to blow strongly as Luke and Rey stood outside in the clearing, her practice having started just a few hours after she had finally gone to sleep. Her harsh life as a scavenger made Jedi training seem almost easy. After a few small practice fights, they took a lunch break. They sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the waters.

"Luke, what was Kylo and myself like? When we interacted as children?" Rey asked, chewing on a piece of bread. Luke gave her a long side stare, deciding if it was better to tell her now or let her find out for herself.

"You two were inseparable. Anywhere one of you would go the other was close behind. You two shared a room, having beds on the opposite sides of the room, always making trouble by throwing things at each other, by hand or by the force it was never determined. You were so kind and pure while Ben, his former name, was harsh, pointed, and bristled. You kept his cruelty in check and he made sure your kindness wasn't taken advantage of. Perfect halves of the same whole. You brought his kindness out, but only towards you. One time you fell, and hurt yourself, he helped you stop crying, and took care of you."

Luke took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was going to tell Rey next. She could almost sense it.

"I began to train both of you, together with the other children, I had hopped training Ben would teach him some control over his anger and jealousy. But it didn't work, he lashed out, and hurt you, of all people one day, yelling about how he would kill you for your power. That you had been stealing his energy away from him through your connection."

Rey didn't look towards Luke, she only kept munching on her food and watching the waves below her. The wind making her face and arms cold, making her whole person shake, but it wasn't the wind that was doing that, it was the thought, that promise. To kill her and take her power, maybe she could steal his power from him. She thought if she could it would make them equal, a check and balance.

"could I? Could I steal his power from him?" Rey finally asked, looking towards Luke out of the corner of her eye. She stared at him, holding her breathe, waiting for the answer.

"we weren't sure, you two were about eight, when we decided to take you to that planet to protect you. We believe that the dark side, whoever was in charge back then, had started to touch and cloud his mind and his judgment. To twist him to eventually slaughter the other children I had been training" Luke had looked truly sad. He had to leave his daughter, alone as a child, and had lost his nephew to some invisible evil, lurking in the shadows.

The two didn't speak after. Nor did they go back to training, after that conversation neither wanted to. Rey touched the connection, feeling warm pulsing heat from Kylo on the other side, his anger; that darkness that flowed through him came through the connection and into Rey. She stifled the small gasp and coughed to cover up her discomfort. She continued to touch the connection, she could feel him, could feel that he knew she was there, touching the connection, because he reached out too. It was a weird feeling, Rey closed her eyes and focused on it. Trying to mentally grasp how it felt to be reaching towards each other and to actually be 'touching' each other. Not physically, it was like trying to grasp the wind in her hand. She could close her hand around the wind and feel it in her hand. But she couldn't actually hold it. To her, it felt like it was just a hot summer wind touching her hand. She opened her eyes again and the connection, the touching of their force, or souls or their pure energy disconnected, and left her feeling oddly empty.

()

Kylo retracted his hold on the connection that he shared with Rey, her touch felt like a cool ocean breeze, spreading across his face and through his hair. Spreading its touch inside his body, cooling his soul, calming his mind. For once he felt calm, in his life he doesn't remember that, but before the age of around eight he doesn't totally remember anyway. He rubbed his head as thinking about that time before then often gave him a headache. He wondered why she had felt so familiar, her soul once it touched his had felt like everything clicked into place. It was night where he was and so he rolled onto his side, supreme leader Snoak had started to finish his training, his body ached from the training he had been putting him through. Today he had been sparring with more than six stormtroopers, to increase his range on his force control, and to spread to how many at once. He couldn't just reach more than two at a time currently, so he had taken a pretty severe beating until he managed to turn it on the group today.

Even though almost everything hurt on him, he just couldn't get to sleep. That was when he decided to reach out towards Rey, he could feel her beating heart and the soft touch of her mind. She had been feeling out towards him at the same moment, and once they had connected at once at the same time, it was a new feeling. Instead of each other's emotions getting forced into the other, it was a gentle conjoining of the two.

Unsure of this development where it went from anger towards this girl to something else, he groaned out loud in frustration. He was trying to take over the galaxy. Not deal with his emotions towards a girl. A girl who kicked his ass rather thoroughly. He pushed his hands into his eyes and groaned again. Before deciding to ignore it for now and go to sleep, so he actually attempt to learn something tomorrow. Instead of be too tired to train.

His new training was rough and would start to be an everyday occurrence he would have to get use to having a regular sleep schedule instead of just wondering around for most of the night like he's known to do. He's startled more than one storm trooper who was on nightly rounds.

Kylo figured that Rey had already made contact with Skywalker, and that her training had already began as well. Possibly as to why she had been exploring their connection earlier, trying to test him, or his strength or his will power. He paused, or maybe she was just as curious as to how deep their connection ran, how tied to each other they were. And what were to happen, if the other side was suddenly, disconnected.

Imaging Rey being killed, having her constant echo of her person be forever removed felt like a horror, or maybe a relief. But what would happen, to himself, if that were to happen. Would he continue on with himself, or would it pull him apart from the inside until there as nothing left but an echo of the person who there once was.

Sleep finally put his endless questions and doubts behind him, as he was swept into a dream land.

His dreams normally consisted of the ocean, with him standing before it overlooking an ocean where there was nothing but dark churning waves. More often than not he was alone, standing before this cliff that he meant nothing to in relation to itself. It was long lasting, and he himself was fleeting. The wind always blew him towards the edge, until he stood so close the toes of his boots hung off.

Again and again this dream repeated, until recently, where after what felt like hours of standing on the edge, being blown towards the edge, would the wind shift, and blow him away. He would turn his back on the edge, and find a person, standing slightly shorter than himself. Their hood pulled up hiding their face from view. They stood like this for hours, him standing before them in his First Order gear, his helmet on tightly. Their clothing not moving despite the force of the wind, blowing around them.

The suns around them would set and raise and set, while they stood across from each other. Within arms reach but neither moving. Tonight though, Kylo reached forward, towards the figure in front of him, he grabbed the shoulder, felt the heat of a body, and then passed through, the cloak falling down in his hand and no longer was there a person in front of him. Tonight he continued to stand on the edge of the cliff, this time, with his back to the edge, and the wind swirling around him, as he yelled out in rage towards the sky.

()

Rey and Luke climbed onto the falcon that sat on the cliff face. R2D2 and chewy waiting for them after a few days. Not having sent a message to them but hoping they understood why it took them so long to return. She looked at chewy as he hugged Luke, he made a sad sounding kind of wookie sound before they all walked into the ship and departed back to where the Luke's sister, the general sat waiting for their return. She had told Rey before she left to take their time getting back, to take as long as it took to bring Luke home to her. Rey sat in the cockpit next to Luke, who looked at the controls of the falcon with a small sad smile on his face, the same way he looked when he first encountered Rey the other day.

It seemed to Rey that when they dropped out of light speed outside of the planet the rebellion resided on, Luke looked even more troubled. Possibly seeing his sister in who knows how long it has been, was hard to tell. Trouble around every corner.

They landed the plane without a problem and turned to leave. Luke grabbed Rey's wrist and held it, he stared into her face. "Don't let Leia know that I told you. She wiped your memories for a reason." Luke begged of her, before releasing her wrist and leaving the ship. She sat there for a moment, staring at her hands.

"I had just gotten my family. Now I can't even claim them?" Rey's asked herself. Before sadly standing ul and grabbing her staff and leaving the ship herself. She walked out in time to see Luke release his sister from a hug, pat her on the shoulder and glance out over to Rey. He gestured for her to come to them. Rey walked up to them, letting them not see the sadness she felt for not being able to hug them the way she wished too. She thought about how everyone but her knew, but she didn't know how to feel about it. So she pretended not to feel about it. Instead she reached out towards the connection, the only link to family she was allowed to claim to herself. She touched the connection, and tugged slightly, while listening to Luke and Leia talk. She tuned them out, she pulled on the link, hoping to feel him pull back, to feel his acknowledgement. Even if just slightly.

They moved on, and she followed behind them, a few steps behind, when she felt the link tug back, it was almost as if it was a game to him now. A game of tag. She smiled slightly to herself when she felt his heat flow through, the cold that was her insides warmed enough to become bearable. She didn't want to drop her hold on the connection for that cold feeling in her veins would return. So she held the link a little bit tighter, and went into the conference room where the twins were waiting for her; where the rebellion was waiting for her.

The connection acting like a supportive hand on her back that made it possible. How long would it stay, she hoped he would hold the connection as long as she was.

As the day progressed he still held their connection, his warmth was still there, still warming the blood in her veins. She wondered if he held the connection because he felt her desire for him to keep holding it, or if he wanted the coldness from her insides to cool the heat that forever burned in him.

()

Please review. It helps me stay motivated. C:


	4. Chapter 4

Poe had arrived back from a recon mission, the rebellion's best pilot, and the whole rebellion was picking up shop to leave for a new home base. StarKiller base had tracked them to this current location, they needed a new, one before the First Order came back to finish them off in person. Rey spent the day collecting her belongings, or what she had, besides the clothes on her back, her staff, and her light saber she didn't have many things. Luke had spent the day teaching her how to feel the force, not just within herself but also in others, she already could feel it outside of herself, with her family. But not with others, she sat on the roof of a building watching everyone below her run around making preparations to pack up and ship out before tomorrow's first light. The large cargo ship landed, Rey closed her eyes and concentrated, on feeling the life force all around her. She could feel the captain on the ship, and the rebel soldiers carrying stuff on to it. She could feel Leia's distress, of what's to come, is moving the best decision, will it be good enough. Will the civilian's they had with them, would they be safe enough? They weren't soldiers, but they were still part of this movement. Finn still hasn't woken up from his coma, as they call it, but Rey homed in on him as soon as she learned how to focus her force.

She looked to be meditating, but she was infact spending it trying to use the force to speed up Finns recovery. Poe had been spending almost as much time with Finn as she was, around their missions and training. Being the best pilot meant he was on call for everything that wasn't the most mundane of missions. She could feel Poe's worry about Finn, even as he was helping load up the ships that were heading out first to make sure their new base would be suited for their work. The scouters, poe and his team would go first, followed by the general, Luke and Rey, herself. They were the secondary who actually landed and would inspect the area. Get the go ahead from the force wielders and then everyone else would follow suit. Seemed simple and clean, no one but the rebellion knew about the headquarters move. Rey opened her eyes, and dropped her concentration to just watch everyone, instead of feeling them moving around. BB8 was close on Poe's heels as he ran around prepping everything for their move. He was checking his plane, checking his manifest, checking all the kinds of things a pilot would check for before takeoff. The formal kind of pilot.

Rey looked over to where her father, Luke and his sister, Leia, the general of the rebellion stood over a table, pointing and working out some kind of important document. From this distance Rey couldn't see what it was, but it must have been important for them to both look, and feel so uneasy. They seemed worried about the move. 'Must be an escape route plan, in case something goes wrong.' Rey thought to herself, it seemed the most logical conclusion when faced with current events. 'I don't think they would be worried about an attack plan right now.' She continued to think. The roof she sat on, was old and crumbling, grass has taken root in some places on the edges of the building. She pulled at the grass, pulling each blade one at a time, until she had a fist full of green grass. She could almost see the life force, or energy, or the force itself, flowing around everything around her. All living things held force, and even none living things collected force. A rock couldn't produce the force like a living thing could, but the rock could collect it, hold it, and slowly release it back into the world. That why the force didn't end when one thing did, the non-living things still held it.

Rey turned her attention back towards Luke just in time to see him waving her down, to have her come back to them. She stood and made her way down the building. Brushing off her pants from the grass and dirt she had been sitting in. Seemed that with preparations almost complete came their task, to go make sure everything was alright. She touched the connection to calm herself. Since it came to the fore front of her mind it went from a thing she was scared of and hated, to something that comforted her. That constant reminder that someone else was there with her. And currently, they could forget that they were enemies.

She didn't want to think about what would happen when they met in battle again. Even though she lived in the dessert of Jakku for most of her life, while her body had always felt heat, her insides felt cold, like an ocean she'd never seen before. Until she had connected with Kylo she didn't know that heat could burn so hot on the inside that it made you want to scream. Now she did, depending on how much of the connection she let through would depend on how much of his heat would pour through and pool within her insides.

She walked up to Luke, who took one look at her, or felt her force change, but he frowned at her, pulling her aside before the three of them talked about the plans.

"Stop pulling on the connection. I can feel his hate flowing through your force." Luke said quietly to her, keeping his voice down so no one around would hear them. The general herself was already giving them an odd expression, wondering what they could whispering about, that even she wasn't allowed to hear.

Rey frowned herself before she pulled her arm away from Luke.

"It's not his hate I feel, it's just a warmth that calms me." Rey said, looking down towards her feet. Was it his hate? Was this how the dark side felt? Like it made her feel like she belonged? Luke sighed heavily, but she dropped the flow of the connection, to please him. He smiled slightly when he felt what she did. Going back to where his sister stood, Rey followed behind silently, Leia gave her a 'tell me later' look. When they were all around the table, Luke started by talking about thru transportation of the ships. He then covered the escape route.

"Shouldn't all the pilots be here for this?" Rey asked, looking up from the table at Luke and Leia, the twins exchanged a look before looking at her.

"We have had a leak. Word has spread that we're moving bases, though the location is still top secret so only the two of us know." Luke started.

"We're just trying to make sure that we'll all be safe. More importantly, that you'll be safe." The general continued.

"Once the rebellion is set up, and you can train without me having to be there, I'll start going around the galaxy collecting a new generation of Jedi.. again" Luke said, soundly very sad. Rey's eyes widened slightly, she slammed her hand down on the table. The noise around them drowning it out so only the three of them heard it.

"But what about me? I can help train the children too." Rey asked, almost pleading to not get left behind again, to have her father not leave her behind again. Her hands were on the table, leaning most of her body weight onto the table. Luke reached down and patted her hand lightly. Still so sad looking.

"You'll need to stay with the rebellion. Only until the First Order has been taken down." Luke said. He understood why she felt so upset.

'Another promise to come back and that won't be kept again.' Rey thought bitterly. She turned and walked away, walking at a fast pace, before turning into a sprint. She could feel her father and the general's eyes burning into her back, almost judging her reaction to how she was dealing with this. She wondered if they would continue to train her, or feel that she would fall to the dark side as well as her cousin did.

She ran through the base until she was surrounded by woods. The woods made her feel like she could scream for hours and no one would hear her. The trees brought more comfort than the dessert ever did. Always being bad at dealing with emotions Rey's best luck with them was running until they stopped being an issue. Until her lungs burned and that became her focus. Running until the leaves swatted at her face and her arms got cut from the branches. Her feet started to catch on roots, she should slow down but she increased her speed.

Suddenly Rey burst through the tress into a clearing. An old broken building stood in front of her, it had vines growing all over it, through windows, or just making holes of its own to get through the rock of the buildings outside. The door way half sunken into the ground, the whole building sat at a tilt. The muddy ground it sat on seemed to slowly be engulfing this building, but not quickly. Over many hundreds of hundreds of years it took. Curious as to what this use to be, Rey walked towards the door, still huffing from her run. Her lungs burned so that helped her take the focus from her feelings of being abandoned again, and instead focused on the building.

Rey had to duck to go into the door way, placing her hand on the frame to steady herself, it smelled murky inside. Of decaying leaves and packed mud. Vines snaked in and out of the building, the holes letting streams of light fall through. In the center of the room sat a small platform, it also sat at an angle due to the building sinking in one direction. The angle of the platform wasn't bad enough to prevent Rey from sitting on it. To meditate on it, she as surrounded by the forest, by the whole force of nature, that held actual force. It was strong in that spot she had picked, she closed her eyes and focused on the flowing energy around her, how it went through the vines, most of which were just one long vine, curling around everything it could. The building itself radiated energy, it felt like it was breathing in and out, touching her face with its breathe.

Sitting there for hours until the sun had set, she could feel Kylo reach out and touch her being, like his hand was lightly reaching out to brush a stray hair from her face, was how gentle that touch was to her. Rey opened her eyes, lightly touched the connection back before shutting it down, allowing nothing through the connection. If she truly was letting his hate flow through her, letting his darkness in, then she would need to keep an eye on it. To not let too much through in case it could turn her to the dark side.

Rey leaned off the platform, stretched her sore achy legs, and headed out of the temple like building, letting the force guide her back to the base, where she could almost feel her father's worry radiating from.

()

Kylo Ren had been doing his own force training, he had spent the day breaking down the minds of those less than him, the ones that could put up a fight. To keep challenging him, to make him stronger, to make him better. After the last man had make him sweat from the strain of forcing his will onto him, until he had finally broken, and had learned all of his secrets. Nothing was left of his mind that Kylo had not touched, had not destroyed searching for information that Snoak had planted as a kind of game.

Once he was done with this last man, he went to supreme leader, told him all the information he had found, and was dismissed for the day. Holding his head high Kylo turned and left the presence of the leader. Once the door had shut Kylo dropped his head a little bit, tired seeping from his whole body. His shoulders slouched, he leaned his head backwards, he huffed out loud before heading to his rooms.

Kylo sat on the end of his bed. Holding his helmet in his hands, starring at his grandfather's helmet on the pedestal it sat on.

"Grandfather… she temps me. Temps me to the light side… to her side." He shifted his sore body to shrug off the outer layer of his clothes.

"I need your strength… to resist her.. her pull over me. I'm weak compared to her. I need strength…" Kylo trailed off. He rolled his shoulders and put his helmet on the ground next to his grandfather's pedestal. He pulled off his under shirt to reveal several scars, one on his ribs, from that blaster gun. Another one on his shoulder from the light saber that Rey stroked him with. His back itself had a large scar across it, it was pink and old.

He layer back against his bed to try and sleep. He reached out to her, to touch her force to feel her before another day. She touched him back so fleetingly that he almost didn't feel it, then she shut the connection down, he felt almost sad about it. She acknowledged him long enough to get his attention to lift his spirit and his aching body.

He tried reaching out for her again. Only to feel a wall. He went to sleep feeling empty. More than he ever had before.

()  
I'm on a roll~

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Im a little disappointed about the lack of interest in chapter 4, other than that, thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing. It makes doing this so much fun. I just really like seeing the interest this has.

()

The sun rose and Rey stretched out her back, it popped loudly from every small move she had. She slept pretty well for once, all of her training recently made it easy to block out everything around her and go to sleep.

She had been blocking her connection as best she could, still able to feel Kylo's soft touches against her wall made her almost want to give up and allow him to come back through. To allow him access to her force, to her. She looked upwards, the room she had taken up for herself was a small broom closet in the basement of the base, above her the rebellion was busy about to leave. Rey could feel Luke summoning her, she picked up her bedroll and her small belongings and headed up to the rest of them.

Poe had already given the go ahead for the three of them to go poke around, to see how their choice of a new home base fared. Rey hoped it was another forest planet. She touched the wall that she had placed between her and Kylo, she hoped he couldn't feel where they were going. She hoped he couldn't trace her to their new home planet.

Luke, and Rey boarded one ship to take them to the planet, while Leia rode in more of a shuttle to their destination. Something didn't feel right to Rey, she could feel it in the air around her, something that smelled wrong that no one else seemed to notice.

"Luke, I don't feel right. This doesn't feel right." Rey said, grabbing Luke's sleeve cloak, he stopped to look at her. He smiled sadly. "Yes, the force seems uneasy.. I have felt it myself." Luke said, glancing at his sister.

"We shouldn't be all in one place. Like sitting ducks." Rey said quietly, looking around.

"You're correct, we should all either go separately, or not all of us go." Luke started. "You should go first. Test your skill in the force, to give us the clear." He said, this last minute change of plans would either help them, or ruin their plans. With a leak around, nothing was safe after all.

Rey jogged off to where a small ship was waiting for her, she hopped in and started doing a small checklist. Not a formal one like the rebellion trained pilots, but her own from her days as a scavenger. She glanced up to see Poe looking at her confused, before waving good bye. He grinned largely at her while waving, happy to see her go, happy for when she will return. Rey grinned back and waved goodbye as well. Pulling the helmet down over her head before directing the plane out of the hanger and towards the planet, Luke had passed her a note with where they were planning on going.

Once up in space, she triggered hyper speed to the numbers on the paper. Which when not sure what to do with it, silently panicking. She shoved it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. Frowning at the taste, directing her ship towards the planet. Rey landed the ship in a clearing. Instead of lush green trees, they were odd colors, blues and reds. She checked the air levels, making sure it was safe to breathe. Once it passed the test, she got out of her ship. Standing at the base of the plane, something didn't feel right, she could feel it in the air around her.

The air blew softly, blowing the small strands of loose hair into her face. Something touched the force around her softly, testing it. She turned suddenly, flaring her light saber, and standing before her, was none other than Kylo himself.

She held her lightsaber out in front of her. The wind picking up, making his cloak blow around his ankles, he was holding his light saber out in front of himself. The noise light sabers produced was the only noise heard besides the wind.

"Are you alone?" Kylo asked, glancing around, he was wearing his helmet now, his voice distorted by the mask.

"Yes. Did you follow me? Through…-"

"Through the connection? No. We were given information that Luke would be here." Kylo said only loud enough from Rey to hear. He glanced to his left, where storm troopers were gathering. They stood across from each other in that clearing. Light sabers having been drawn, neither moved nor reacted. Neither wanted to strike first, Kylo was under obligation to capture her, to take her back to the supreme leader. He didn't want to, he touched the connection, to let her know that he didn't WANT to do it. But he would anyway.

Rey stiffened when she felt his touch through their connection, it felt different when right in front of him. She allowed his touch through the connection, to feel what he wanted her to understand, he didn't have a choice. She sent through that she didn't either. That she would fight him.

He shook his head sadly, before jumping to attack. Kylo brought his saber down over his head towards her, it screaming as it passed through the air. Rey put up her saber, still on loan from Luke, above her head, blocking his downward strike. The sabers screamed from the contact, sparks falling off in all directions. She threw herself backwards, grabbing at the ground to stop her slide. The gravity on this planet a little less strong than what she was use to.

"I could still train you. That offer still stands. You could still join me." Kylo said, running towards her.

"Never! I won't fall prey. I won't fail like you did." Rey said, frowning at him, running to one side to avoid another strike from the light saber. It hit the ground hard, dirt flying up softly.

"Fail?!" he fumed at that, he wasn't a failure, his destiny was to be the dark side, to lead a new order into the galaxy.

Kylo must have been trained to easily adjust to gravity changes. His jumps more controlled and calculated compared to hers. The connection burned, he was pushing his feelings towards her, trying to overwhelm her. Their light sabers crashed again, he swung the saber to her side, Rey blocked the brunt of the attack with hers; his hilt started digging into her side. Causing Rey to scream into his masked face, she shoved against their connection. Throwing every ounce of her emotions into their connection. Flooding it was rage and pain, causing Kylo to stumble backwards. All that force flooding into him, making black blotches spread across his vision, he fell to his knees. Rey feeling cold and empty inside, jumped upwards, bringing the light saber up over her head, to bring it down across his back. He shot his hand out towards her chest, shoving the force hard out of his hand. Sending her flying backwards. Kylo could feel the burn in her side, throbbing on his own side, pain causing him to clutch that spot, checking to make sure there wasn't any damage to himself.

Rey had flown backwards, hitting a tree on the edge of clearing. She slumped forward, Kylo could feel her pain through the connection, as if it was his own. He tried to shut the connection down, to stop the pain from coming through, but even when he blocked his side of the connection, he still felt the pain. Rey stood up, both of them clutching their sides. Mirroring each other's pain. Rey narrowed her eyes at him, understanding spreading across her face. He had not been hurt, yet he felt her pain, she released her side, blood covered her fingers, burnt skin clinging to her hand. Rey didn't hurt, she didn't feel her pain, she ran full speed at Kylo, she swung her light saber full strength at him. He couldn't jump out of the way fast enough, feeling her pain instead of her feeling it. Rey made contact, the saber burned across his shoulder, causing both of them to scream out in pain at the same time.

She dropped the saber, clutching at her own shoulder. The storm troopers began shooting away from the two of them, towards the sky. Another ship came down, her vision was blacking, she fell down, both of them staring at each; there was a blast from one of the ships, hitting the ground in front of the storm troopers, sending them flying. There was a ringing in her head, drowning out the noise around her, she was sure that Kylo could feel it too.

Kylo stumbled to his feet, still holding his side as he tried to get away. A storm trooper, came and grabbed Kylo, he reached out for Rey, who turned her head away, towards the x-wing. Out jumped poe, he shot a couple of storm troopers. Poe was running towards Rey, she turned around quickly, grabbing Kylo's out stretched arm. She shoved as much force towards the storm trooper, to get him away from Kylo. She was going to bring him back with her. To bring back to the light side. To her. The storm trooper flew away from them, flying into a bush not too far away, sounding like a limp doll as he fell.

After Han died, she promised Leia to try and bring him home, she had to. Their hands were touching, even through gloves their hands burned from the contact. Their connection screaming in their veins.

"I'm taking you home!" Rey yelled at him, ships, first ordered, and rebellion landing around them. The wind blowing uncontrollably, she couldn't see his face behind his mask. His face hidden, but she could almost sense his distain, he shook his head.

"I'm where I belong. I'm who I should be. Who I'm suppose to be." He shouted back, sadness leaking through the connection.

Rye shook her head, flooding the connection with her own sadness.

"You _belong_ with me." She yelled, still gripping his hand with all the strength she could manage.

"Don't make me hurt you!" he yelled back, gripping his light saber tightly in his other hand, his non dominate hand, he activated it, Rey stared at him wide eyed, shaking her head. Kylo raised his arm, and brought the hilt part of his light saber down onto his wrist, the same wrist on Rey that held his arm. It burned through his wrist, making them both scream at the same time, his light saber hand now useless for a while. The pain made Rey let go of Kylo's hand, giving him just enough time to get away from her. And away towards the empire ships behind him.

Rey screamed, holding her wrist in her other hand, tears streaming down her face. Her wrist burned, their connection screaming in her mind and through her body. She sat there on her knees as the troopers backed off, retreating back to the ships they arrived in. She looked up, through blurry vision could see Kylo getting carried away by a storm trooper. His dark clothing standing out against the bright white of the troopers armor. Rey felt a hand on her shoulders, telling her it was okay. She continued to feel the burning, in places started to burn once Kylo to get so far away, they were her actual injuries. Her side hurt more than anything, causing her to finally pass out.

()

"Luke, we don't understand, we must of missed it, when Kylo burned his wrist, he must of done it to her as well. We don't understand." One of the rebel member was saying to Luke. He looked at the rebel, and nodded. "Yes, he must of." He said looking back at where Rey laid on the table, in the medical room. Her clothing pealed back in certain places to reveal her severe burns and injuries.

Her wrist had a black mark, where flesh had been burned away. Her side across her ribcage also had a burn mark as well, but this was a bigger, slash sized. Her breathing was ragged, Luke looked at her sadly, touching her forehead. He knew better, he had seen it too, but understood what had happened.

Their connection had developed in a way that the other felt the pain of the other. Something he had never encountered before. The fight between good and evil, light and dark, the two main players in this game, couldn't fight each other without harming the other. He wasn't sure what that meant for them. Or for this war they were fighting. Maybe, that would mean the galaxy could finally have true balance, between light and dark. Mirror images of the other. Until what could be done, he had to search the minds of those who knew the place they had picked. And find out who told. Who had put Rey at risk.

And it was time to tell Leia, that even when she was about to pass out, Rey still attempted to bring her son home to her; and time to tell Leia that Rey knew about her past.

Luke rubbed hips beard, thinking about how she would not be pleased to know that he told her without checking in with her. And that she would be even less pleased to know about their connection. What it could possibly mean for the two of them.

()

Please review you guys. C:


	6. Chapter 6

Rey stood in front of Rylo, the space around them gray and dull, his mask on. Covering his face, his dark clothes were covered with dark shadows. Climbing over his shoulders, touching his masked face, the shadows swirled around his feet; he was leaning forwards slightly, leaning over Rey. Not that she was much shorter than him to begin with. Just enough to make a difference. He had this light glowing spot in the center of his chest, flickering and struggling to breathe, like a fire about to suffocate.

Rey glanced down at herself, her gray clothes, seemed almost silver as they reflected light off of them, light that was radiating off of her person like a sun star; and at her center of her chest, sat a black orb, pulsing with her heart beat. She looked up at him startled, she opened her mouth only for him to take her hand, and put it on his chest. In the center of the orb, it pulsed, light barley shining through her fingers. He clicked his helmet, it started to come off, he took it off and dropped it with a thump on the floor next to his feet.

They stared into each other's eyes, before he slowly placed his hand on the orb in her chest, the pulsing dark mass that was same as the shadows behind him, engulfing Kylo. Kylo's dark brown eyes looked so sad, while he stared at her darkness, before he brought his eyes back up to hers. Rey had tears in her eyes, watching the flicking light from his chest, dim and relight. He lightly touched her face, with his other hand.

The healing burn on his face looked pulled and awkward on his face. His pale complexion making this bright red anger mark stand out oddly. His black hair contrasted well against his skin. They continued to be opposites. Rey raised her other hand to his face as well, touching his jaw, her sun browned skin standing out almost more than the red burn across his face.

The light from behind her spread around their feet, the shadows around his flowed into the light, mixing and making an odd gray colored fog. Dancing around their feet. Rey flickered her eyes back up to his, tears still stuck in her eyes, there was a pause, everything seemed to stand still, the light and shadows froze. Kylo pulled Rey suddenly into a deep kiss. Warm and soft. His arm wrapped across her shoulders, her hand still on his chest and the other in his face.

Suddenly Rey jerked up, sitting up from a medical monitoring table, her erratic heart beating thumping through the machine. She swung her legs off the table, she was dressed in a backless medical dress, to have access to the severe injury on her back. She moved to stand but lost the strength in her legs and fell against the table next to her own. Rebellion medical staff running in, someone stepped out into the hallway yelling for someone to get Luke.

Some of the staff was already helping her to an actual hospital bed, one with sheets and blankets. When Rey reached out to steady herself she whimpered from pain as the stitching in herside pulled. Treating light saber burns were always tricky. It would cut as much as burn, they stitch together the burned edges of the torn flesh in hopes it got the wound sides close enough to heal back together.

Once the staff checked her wounds, they allowed Luke in, who on his heels right behind him was general Leia, who both had expressions mixed of fear and relief. Rey could feel it in their force before she even turned her head to look at them.

"Oh Rey, oh my dear, are you alright?" Leia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging Rey's head to her chest.

"I guess so.." Rey responded, bringing her useless hand up to numbly pat it against Leia back. Her saber hand, she couldn't feel much in the tips of her fingers besides a burning feeling. She began to cry as Luke patted her shoulder with his non robotic hand.

"Is it useless? Forever?" Rey cried out loud, her body shaking, her breathing coming out in gasps as she cried her heart out. All the stress, all the pain, all the fear coming out in those tears. In her dream she had touched Kylo's face with that hand. She had felt his hair on the edges of her fingertips; and now, she felt nothing from that hand.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, before Luke joined in on the hug, hugging his daughter for the first real time since he had left her on that dessert planet. Even after the tears themselves had stopped falling, the shaking of her body didn't. The heavy labored breathing didn't stop. Leia brushed out Rey's hair softly with her fingers, not behaving like a general but like a mother. Rey continued to hold a death grip with her other functioning hand, while her other one hung oddly limp against the generals back.

Luke sat in a chair next to the bed, patting her leg softly.

"It's not permanently useless… just… it will take a long while before it will be anything other than dead weight. And it will never be to what it was." Luke said sadly, looking at his robotic hand, remembering how it took him years to be more than just a conversation starter. Rey began to sob again, her whole body moving with every sob she produced. Leia rubbed her back softly, whispering about how Rey was strong, that she could get past anything. That she could overcome anything, she was unstoppable, that she was so brave.

Luke hadn't told Leia about the connection yet, he was waiting until Rey could confirm it for Leia's own ears. To hear that he had done this to himself, as well as to Rey.

"Leia.." Luke began softly, getting Leia's attention, who was still comforting Rey. Her expression told him to continue, that she was indeed listening. Luke took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Rey here, had done everything she could of done to bring Ben home. He just didn't want to.." He started, Leia had tears welling up in her eyes, she nodded.

"I know, I heard reports from the Rebellion officers who witnessed the last of the fight." She said, looking at Rey who had finally calmed down some again. Seeming to have cried out all she could cry currently.

"That's not all," he leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees "they have a connection, whether through the force, cosmic energy, or just their souls. They are connected. So connected that when one becomes hurt, the other feels the pain, extreme amounts of pain seems to cause a matching injury to the other. Her wrist, he did that to himself. To make her let go. He's in the same shape she is."

Luke watched as Leia's face transitioned from awe and wonder, to fear, sadness, and a slight look of disgust. The thought her own son would purposely hurt himself, that he knew about their connection, and would purposely hurt himself to hurt Rey. Her sadness was crushing Rey and Luke under its weight, but neither felt the need to tell her that. They let her sadness fill the room, let themselves absorb it so it might be less powerful from her.

After they all sat together, Rey finally convinced them to leave her alone, so she might sleep. Every ounce of her body hurt, her mind itself was tired. Going from a sitting position to a laying one almost made her want to give up, and sleep sitting up. Her side and shoulder screamed with every inch she moved, laying on one side wasn't an option and neither was laying on her back. She turned to her other side to lay staring at the wall, before she quickly fell asleep.

()

Kylo laid awake in his bed, in his room, staring at a blank wall, feeling blank inside himself. His dream, how Rey had touched his face and had looked at him with such emotion made his chest ache. He didn't know how to feel about this development. He had still cut through the center of his wrist, and hers, with the fine point of the hilt on his light saber. Bones, tissue, and tendons burned away, leaving him with a useless appendage. His face still stung sometimes, the burn healing well, but ugly. It was red and pink, lumpy in spots and unnaturally smooth in others. When he made certain expressions it pulled against the still healing skin, making it hurt.

He had thought he knew pain, when he received that mark on his face. Before their connection had developed so far that they were a health risk to the other. Kylo had realized he didn't really know pain until that look in her face, when she was holding his hand, yelling that he _had belonged_ with her, beside her. After he had woken up, the supreme leader had summoned him. Where he learned about their connection. The supreme leader had yelled at him, about not telling him sooner. For letting it get so far.

That he might have been able to stop it from getting to this point. Although Kylo knew better, there wasn't a force in the entire galaxy that could stop their pull and their connection, aside from one of their death. But Kylo had the suspicion that if one would die, so would the other. Whether from the shared pain, or from just the feeling of losing the others connection.

After standing there listening to snoke angrily lecture him on how he should of dealt with it sooner, he stopped suddenly. As if getting an idea. He dismissed Kylo suddenly and sent him to his quarters to rest and heal. He was useless without his hand after all. Until it healed and he learned to use his other one. Kylo's dream still on the fore front of his mind, he got out of bed, much to his body's complaint. He began pacing, to ease his emotions and clear his thoughts.

He _didn't_ know her, not her personality; just everything else that mattered. The way her soul felt, it was soft, and sweet. Like summer air blowing through sweet grass. Her force was strong, like an ocean, and she could break down mountains with her force. Crush rock to dust, but nurture the flower back to health. Her rage would shake and destroy planets, but her kindness would have the galaxy talk about her for generations.

She held a darkness inside of her, he could see if, he could feel it, he could almost taste it in that kiss they had shared in his dream. That darkness she held came from her being abandoned on Jakku, that wasteland of a planet; someone like her didn't belong there. She had expressed, that day he interrogated her; that she had been waiting there. That she had been dumped there, as a small child to live her life as a scavenger.

She was angry, at getting left behind, she had a rage bubbling inside of her, that she herself was scared of. When he had touched her darkness in that dream, he felt her abandonment, her fear of being a disappointment to people who suddenly mattered. She was scared. Scared to fail, after all, that same fear is what drove his grandfather to become the man he became.

Kylo stopped pacing his room, and stared at his grandfather's mask just sitting on the pedestal where it watched over him, where he gave him guidance and protection. Kylo picked up the mask and held the melted, warped piece of metal in his good hand, while the other hung useless at his side.

"Grandfather.. I need guidance.. how can I turn her over to the dark side? We both should be rulers, together. And yet, we're on opposite sides. How can I bring her closer to me?" Rylo asked, more out loud to himself than actually asking his grandfather for help. He sighed, placing the mask gently back where it belonged. An echo in his mind, through the force, giving him a crushing headache. He sat down suddenly on the edge of his bed, clutching his head tightly. Cursing out loud to himself, about how he must of over did it, he should of stayed in bed, resting, preventing himself from more injury. He was sure that Rey would be in bed, probably sleeping off their shared injuries.

As soon as the headache came over, it was gone again, Kylo let out a puff of air in relief, flopping back onto his bed and touching the connection they shared. It hurt, all their raw emotions from the fight still hung in a limbo like state in the middle of the connection, all that fear, rage and hate. He dropped it, he rather feel empty tonight instead.

()

please review, thank you very much. i'm really enjoying seeing your responses and your enjoyment of my story. c:


	7. Chapter 7

AN: s of right now, kylo doesn't know their cousins, Rey does, but not having a family most of her life, the word has almost no meaning to her. Once kylo finds out he might be too far down the rabbit hole to truly care either.

()

The next morning, Kylo was abruptly woken up from his deep sleep, sleeping well for the first time who knows how long, and it might or might not of made a defense if his dream was about a certain girl. The knocking at his door woke him with a grumbled out 'come in', a messenger from the Supreme leader, with a note saying to come see him in a bit. That he had the ultimate plan. Which translated to hurry up.

Kylo sent the messenger away, saying that he'll be there as soon as he gets his beat ass out of bed. Every movement sending pain through his back where a harsh burn sat healing. His side as well was also in bad shape, he must of pulled the stitches in the middle of the night, because it was even more red and angry. With blood seeping out. He dabbed at it with a clean medical wrap, before holding it down and taping his side up.

Once he had managed to get going and get dressed, he forgo his helmet for the day, his head sweating from a slight fever. As he walked to his meeting he tried to hold his head up high, and walk without pain, yet every step he took caused something to hurt. Storm troopers watched him as he past, waiting for one of them to get yelled at.

"I have a brilliant plan." The supreme leader said, as soon as the door closed behind Kylo. He tilted his head slightly, waiting for him to continue with his _wonderful_ plan.

"I'm sending you, on an infiltration mission." Snoke started, Kylo had a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew where this was going.

"We'll rough you up, just enough that the rebellion will believe you actually fled, and once your inside, free to move around, we'll rain down death, and then there will be nothing stopping us from controlling the galaxy." Snoke leaned back in his chair, a large grin pulled across his scarred and damaged face.

"The girl will be captured, no one left to rescue her, shell have no choice but to accept the dark side and join us. " Kylo shifted on his feet uncomfortably, looking down at the ground. Snoke could feel his reaction, turning his head to look at him, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"That won't be a problem will it?" he was testing him, he wouldn't send him if he knew about his conflicted emotions, he squeezed his good hand into a fist, he had to protect Rey, he had no choice.

"Oh no, I'm still just outrageously tired, everything still hurts. So I'm having a hard time focusing. Forgive me supreme leader." Kylo bowed to him slightly, making a show of flinching every time he moved.

Snoke waved his hand, giving the acceptance, "Be ready in 10 minutes, you're going to fight your way out of here."and sent him on his way. Kylo sighed heavily, before moving on, to get his helmet and his light saber, he held it sloppily in his non dominate hand, testing how it felt. When he was ready, he went to the hanger, snoke had sent a messenger telling him to go to, and swung his light saber around with a loose grip, but tight enough to keep a hold on it. Kylo was waiting for the go ahead to start his attack. Snoke stood at the top of the hanger, watching as Kylo prepped, practicing with his saber.

Currently Kylo was useless to him, beaten and broken, who could physically kill his enemy, that girl had done nothing but cause him trouble this whole time. Snoke got Kylos attention, and waved for him to start. Storm troopers ran out to face him, aiming their blasters at him and firing, Kylo did his best to deflect the shots, before a few hit him in his shoulder, and his upper thigh. He screamed in pain, his helmet muting and warping the sound. He swung out with his light saber, taking down a guard or two in a sweep of their legs. He didn't hit them in the right spot to cut off their legs, just enough to make them fall in pain.

He took another blaster shot to the center of his back, between his shoulder blades, they had their blasters set to minimal damage, to stun, but such close range and to his already damaged body made him almost blackout from the pain. He dropped his light saber, it turning itself off when it hit the floor. He dragged himself into the open ship they had waiting for him; and closed the docking door behind him. He managed to turn the ship on, fly it out of the hanger on the war ship they had been on and set it for light speed in the area he knew the rebellion was, activated a distress signal. And promptly passed out, his helmet hitting the dashboard enough to make a loud thunking noise.

()

Rey awoke from her sleep screaming out in pain, it had started as a discomfort, starting in her leg, shoulder and back, for every second it got worse. Pain bubbling up from injuries that didn't exist on her. Luke, sensing her reaction came running in, medical did as well, they were checking on her, trying to understand where the pain was coming from. Where those dark burn marks had come from on her, had they missed them when they were taking care of her more serious saber burns.

They treated her new injuries, once Luke sent them out, he sat on her bed, holding her hand.

"He's been hurt, hasn't he?" Luke asked, her breathing heavy from the pain, she nodded her head.

"He's near here, he's coming here." She said, bringing her eyes up to meet his. She touched the connection, but found he wasn't responding.

"He's not conscience." She said, trying to get out of bed, to stand. "I have to go find him." She continued, Luke lightly pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'll find him." He said, turning to leave, giving the nurse near the door express instructions to make sure she stays in bed, he had an important mission to go on and wouldn't be able to watch her. The nurse nodded and saluted him, he often forgot this was indeed a military base.

Rey sat up, watching Luke leave, she had this cold feeling in her chest; Rey felt sick to her stomach. For everything didn't feel right, why was he hurt? Why was he here? Why wasn't he with the First Order?

Her head spun, she looked down at her limp hand, he had _done_ this to get away from her; so why was he here. Nothing was making sense. She flagged down the nurse to hand her the bucket, near her bed, where she vomited into it. Nothing came out other than stomach acid. Leaving a gross taste in her mouth. She hadn't been eating any solid food.

Rey laid back down in bed, to calm herself, she felt so bad, so nervous. Her empty stomach was doing flips, her head was pounding. The nurse watched her with a slightly worried expression on her face, Rey could feel it around her, her worry was pouring out of her and pooling on the floor around her, every time she moved it left a trail behind her. The closer Kylo was getting to where she was, the more she struggled to stay conscious herself. Their connection pulsed the closer he got.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the pain flowing through the connection, but she could feel him, in his little ship, floating outside the planet. Luke's own ship had grabbed the one Kylo was in, she was sure of it. Rey slipped back into a sleep, the nurse watching her. Knowing that she was a special jedi in training, but she wasn't sure how to react to this girl, whose injuries would mirror that of the enemy they were brining into the base.

Luke had boarded the ship that was a First Order ship, there was blaster marks on the outside of the ship, small holes made in it. He felt with the force to make sure there wasn't anyone else onboard, and as far as he could tell there wasn't. Luke still approached with caution, coming into the cockpit, he could see Kylo's body, unconscious, with his head on the dashboard. He had fresh burn marks in his outfit, mirroring the spots that had formed on Rey just minutes ago.

Luke holstered his light saber, before grabbing Kylo and putting him over his shoulder. He has heavy dead weight, and Luke was old, but not too old. He carried him back to the door where the ships had docked together. Luke placed Kylo in the hands of some medical staff he brought with him, telling them to leave his helmet on for right now.

"Take him back, and treat his injuries, put armed guards on him. I'm going to fly this ship back to base with us. It'll be useful to have the enemy ship to study." The medical staff nodded, one of the taking the controls of the ship, once they had been separated, and flew the ship back to base. Luke watched from the cockpit of the first order plane, he studied the controls momentarily before directing it towards the base and flying back down. Over the com system, he sent out a message to expect him incoming in enemy ship and to hold fire. He also gave them orders to have their top engineers waiting for him at the base.

Once he had landed, he did his best with the force to calm everyone. Their emotions on high as many watched the enemy, the traitor, Kylo Ren, get carried into the medical center. His face still hidden behind that mask. But almost everyone already knew who he was, for he had killed his father, everyone knew that.

Luke met up with those engineers, told them to study this plane as much as they could without taking it apart too much. Then once they were sure they could put it back together to try and replicate it. It could be very useful in the future to have more than one of those ships in secret.

Luke went to find his sister, the general, to tell her the news, that Ben had come home, although severely injured. He found her standing at a table, with maps covering it. Chewing on one of her pens she was using to mark potential alley planets, and to mark ones under the influence of the First Order. She glanced up when Luke entered, she didn't even have to wait for him to talk. Whether she could feel it in the force, or if her mothering instincts kicked in, Luke wasn't sure which; but he watched her put down the pen.

"He's here?" she asked so quietly, Luke barley heard her, she spoke softly, like she didn't want to startle the truth, that he wasn't actually here. But he was.

"In the medical center. It seems he tried to escape snoke, they must have been on stun or injury and not death. They wanted him back clearly." Luke said, she ran past him, up the stairs and towards the medical center. She pushed past people and nurses and doctors, into a room where her son laid on a table. One of those medical tables that beeped with his heartbeat. His chest raising and falling, his breathing was shallow. His mask distorting his breathing. She went up to his side, and touched his arm, found a release button on the side of his helmet and pushed it. The mask began to unlock itself, and she was able to pull it off his head.

His black hair falling out of the mask and onto the table, it had grown long and unruly. Just curly enough to make his hair slightly puffy. He had a large burn across the center of his face; that went down across the bridge of his nose. It was healing well one of the doctors said quietly. Luke put his hand on Leia's shoulder, she turned and began crying onto his chest, he held her tightly.

Her son was home, but he had been damaged, and she hadn't been there to comfort him through it all. Leia stood there, with Luke until the doctors told them to leave, and would let them know when she could come see him. Luke directed her out of room, they passed by Reys, the nurse checking her vitals and to make sure she was still responsive as well. Luke was most curious about Kylo's side of the connection, since, Rey knew they were related, did Kylo? They had removed his memories of her too before he went postal. How would that affect their dynamic. Did he feel the pull that Rey had described to him, that feeling that she HAD to get to him, did he also have that desire to be around her?

When they had fought, he had reached out to her, asking her to come with him, had that been an order? Or his own need to have her beside him? Luke thought deeply about this, stroking his beard in thought. Him and Leia had gone to a small sitting room, where they were drinking hot tea and talking, but they both had much more on their thoughts than just mild conversation. Luke was worried to how Leia would react when Ben was no long Ben, and he was still the persona of Kylo Ren.

Could Rey keep him in check? Would he or should he be allowed free roam, he had escaped, or had he? Luke continued to ponder, when a nurse came looking for them.

"He's still out, but you can come see him, he's in a room similar to Reys, right next to it." The nurse said, saluting the twins, before leaving them.

"What should we do about him?" Leia asked, looking at her hot tea.

Luke leaned back against the chair.

"I'm not sure honestly, if Rey was awake I would ask her for her opinion. She knows him better than anyone. Without actually talking too him to find out either." Luke started. "Put some guards on his door, and watch him, have them alert us when he's awake, and we'll decide from there."

()

This is going really well. C: so glad for everyone's nice reviews.

()


	8. Chapter 8

()

AN: shadow silvertongue: I could see where your confusion came from, but it was supposed to just be a hole burned into it. I left it a little vague the first time on purpose because I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to go.

()

Rey woke, the nurse in her room, left to let Luke know she was awake again, she was sure of it. She could feel Kylo in the room next to her, he was still out, but sleeping instead of being passed out. She sat up and turned to get out of bed, Rey put her bare feet on the cold floor. She wanted to move fast before anyone got back. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, she dragged her feet behind herself, moving slowly. She stuck her head out into the hallway, looked around to make sure it was clear, and as quickly as her sore body could of.

Rey ducked into the room next to her, she shut the door behind herself, and stared at Kylo laying in the bed in front of her. She walked up to him, looking down at his sleeping face. The burn standing out against his pale skin. He had large dark circles under his eyes, his eyebrows pulled together, a small frown on his face. She touched his jaw, sliding her finger up to his ear, touching his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and very dark, it stood out against the white sheets. Like the void of space with no stars to shine.

Rey traced her finger along his face, lightly touching it, to not wake him. His skin was soft as well, so pale it mimicked the snow on the StarKiller base. She sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling her arm back under the blanket she still had wrapped around her shoulders. The door started to open, she didn't look away from Kylos face.

"I would say he looks peaceful when he sleeps, but that's a lie, he looks as grumpy as he does when he's awake." Rey said, she heard a small chuckle out of Leia, who pulled up a seat next to her.

"Where are the guards? There should be someone watching him." Rey continued, looking up at Leia, who nodded in agreement.

"They should be here, no idea where they are." Leia said, looking away from Kylo's scarred face, to where Rey sat, right next to him. Rey felt her looking at her, but she only continued to stare at Kylo. She squeezed her good hand closed tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I couldn't stay away. Every body part ached and burned until I came over here, until I sat down right here. I just couldn't stay away…" Rey said, opening her hand, her nails had dug into her skin, making it bleed just slightly. Leia put her hand on her leg, patting it softly. Leia couldn't understand this connection, this pull between the two of them. It wasn't natural, but for them, it was an existence they would only know, forever pulling towards each other. Could Rey ever form a connection to another human being, when there is an actually connection between her and Ben? Would she forever be chained to this person, who seemed to only want to suffer in the darkness alone. Leia looked back towards her son, could she ever see the Ben she raised? Or when he wakes up, will he still be this Kylo Ren. She stood up, giving one last pat on Rey's leg, she turned and walked back out of the room.

Shutting the door behind herself. Leaving Rey alone again with the sleeping enemy. Hours passed, and Rey stayed there, she kept near him. For every time she left to go back to her own room to sleep, her joints ached, similar to that of growing pains. She was sure the longer she stayed near him, the worse the separation would be. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave, she touched his hand at one point, her fingers touching his, the tips of his fingers scarred and rough, cuts and burns, while the tops of his hand was soft and smooth. She had been there for so long, she curled up at the foot of the bed, near his feet, wrapping her blanket around herself tightly, shivering at one point, and getting a few hours of sleep.

()

Kylo rubbed his eye with his good hand, shoving his hand hard against it, his head thumping with every small move he made. He went to move his feet when he felt a large lump at the end of the bed. Forcing himself up, to sit up, to see Rey sleeping at his feet. She was snoring softly, curled up in a small ball shape. He leaned as far forward as he could, and touched her hair softly, before laying back down with a light thump. He groaned, he shoved his hand into his hair, pulling at it. How could he of done this. He made a mistake.

He felt at peace, he noted, with her here, his chest, his heart felt at peace.

Snoke was testing him, he was sure of it, he had his spys watching his every move, every way he reacted to this girl in front of him. He wouldn't let her sway him, he wouldn't let her win now. He swallowed hard, regretting his decision already, he softly began to push her off the side of the bed with his foot. Pushing so slowly and softly, she was gently sliding to the side. He flinched when she hit the ground with a thump, the sense of falling awaking her up with a gasp and a jolt. She hit the ground hard. Kylo rolled over to his good side, so he might be able to act indifferent towards her.

She stood up slowly, rubbing her shoulder, he could feel that she hurt, everywhere, the same places he did, and yet he still had to do it. He'd protect her by pushing her away from him, literally and metaphorically.

She stared at him, her eyes boring into the back of his head, he scrunched up his nose, before turning his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder. Her hair was a mess, those normal three little buns on the back of her head had become loose. It made for a funny sight, one bun must of fallen completely, allowing for a layer of long brown hair to touch past her shoulders. Another one half holding the hair, had it sticking out on one side, the other part still tied up while the middle hung down loose, making an odd half circle. The top bun on her head standing up, half of it falling out, going forward over her face a bit.

She had a large frown on her face, making her soft features look rough; her whole being looked disgruntled. She was holding the blanket tightly around her shoulders with one hand, her other hand hanging down on her side, probably as useless as his. He glanced back up at her face, he had a small smile on his face, but he quickly turned his head back away. He could feel her energy in the room, a small amount of rage flowing around her, through their connection that hung loosely around them. Her confusion could be felt as well, he closed off his side so she might not feel his conflicting emotions.

"Get out of my room." _Please._ His chest burned in shame. He hoped the please hung in the air between them, or if she could just feel it. He didn't turn to look back at her, until her heard her soft feet sliding across the floor, he was so ashamed. Kylo could feel her raw emotions in his chest as well as his own. It made it hard to breath, the door clicked and he released the air he had been holding in. his heart was pounding in his head. Sitting up and looking around the room for anything, he turned and put his feet on the floor, it was cold stone, dressed up to look sterile. The smell of bleach was strong in the room, from cleaning and recleaning almost constantly.

A quick scan of the room to reveal nothing useful, the staff had cleaned out anything he could use as a weapon, and left it more of a large holding cell than a room in the makeshift hospital. The First Orders attack on the new base planet had stopped their current preparations on leaving, having them be stuck on this planet for a little while longer. He struggled to stand, his legs feeling weak, but when he was standing he was up. He started doing small stretches to see how he was, his back popping loudly, his side felt stiff and sore; his shoulders about the same. He sat back down after his evaluations. He looked down at his hands, they were hanging across his knees. The door opened, he was about to tell Rey to leave again, but in stepped Luke and his mother Leia. He frowned hard at them.

"We're here to ask you some questions." Luke started, Kylo lifted his lip in a small snarl towards his former teacher, before remembering he was supposed to have escaped. He sighed heavily before waving for them to come sit down. He would do what he could to keep Rey away from him, but the farther she went, across base to go to the barracks his joints and his whole body seemed to scream for her to come back. He shifted, crossing his legs and leaning back against, waving his hand slightly, showing them that he didn't have anything to hide.

"Ask away." He said, looking towards his mom, he wasn't the Ben she use to know, he never would be, but maybe he could be something in-between. Ben was dead, he had forever, been killed when he had killed his own father. She wasn't looking at him like a mother, she was looking at him like a general who held a defecting criminal. She had left her mothering attitude at the door before they walked in.

"Did you escape? And why? What purpose did it serve, to injury yourself and Rey to get away from her. Just to come back." They knew of the connection, he wondered how much Rey had told them, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Currently, I'm useless to snoke. To teach me a lesson, he had the storm troopers try and take me down." It wasn't a lie, he was useless with his hand being so ruined.

The twins exchanged a look.

"Their blasters were only set to stun, otherwise those shots to your leg, and back would of been large holes you would of bleed out from." Luke said, walking up closer to Kylo.

Kylo shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to kill me, just teach me a really harsh lesson. It's not the first time. I'm just tired of it." He turned around, to show a large red scar that had long healed. It was long, going from his neck all the way down and slightly angled down his back to where it ended at his hip bone. Leia made a small pained noise, touching her hand to her mouth to try and hide it.

"First month there, I had messed up an attack simulation, so he took my training lightsaber to my back. It took over a year for it to stop causing me problems.

Kylo turned back towards them, a frown on his outward face but a smile in his mind. Another half-truth, he had failed and he had been punished, but when he had received it, he had been forced to give it to himself. He shuddered slightly remembering the pain he had to suffer, under orders, to make up for a failure, to prove how badly he wanted to continue his apprenticeship under Snoke. Luke had a large frown on his face, that even the beard couldn't hide it completely.

"I heard you sent Rey away." Luke stated throwing Kylo off alittle, he opened his mouth, then closed it again. Not sure how to respond right away.

"I don't want her hanging around me… I'm a terrible person.. I have done terrible things. And I don't want her around that kind of person. No matter how much I actually want her beside me at all times." Kylo answered honestly, for the first time, a whole truth. He squeezed his hand around the sheet on his bed, looking down towards the ground.

He could feel them holding something back from him. Some kind of information, whatever it was his chest tightened at the thought. He didn't want to hear whatever they were about to tell him. He abruptly stood up, so fast they almost didn't have time to react. Luke put his hand on his sister's shoulder, pulling her back slightly.

"I can _feel_ you hiding something from me, but I _feel_ whatever it is, I don't want to hear it, so keep to your damned selves" Kylo spoke, much harsher and louder than he meant to, he shoved rage out through the force, letting the two of them feel it, forcing them to feel it. His mother's eyes widen in sadness or fear he wasn't sure, but they did as he borderline growled at them. Kylo began pacing, running a hand through his hair, before stopping with his back to them.

"I would much like it if you two left please." His voice, lowered to his standard tone, even without the mask he still had a rough sound to his voice, some kind of emotion he wasn't sure what it was coming through. Rey must of felt his outburst, through the force, or through their connection; she came bursting in through the door. Her weapon out and ready. Like she could stop him without hurting herself. He smirked slightly, she would rather hurt herself than let him hurt the general or Luke. What did they even matter to her? Besides the heads of the beast who was the rebellion.

He turned just enough to see her, light burning in her eyes, fear as well; coming through their connection, she didn't want to hurt herself. Or him. He meant something to her, even without her permission, he could use her compassion against herself. Jedis were taught to have no owner ship of anything, they were like monks, who had nothing but their practice; but they were taught to love. Compassion as a part of their tools. He could use that against her. Her compassion would make her weak enough to join him.

Just as compassion is what pushed his grandfather to join the dark side in the first place. He narrowed his eyes at her, as she lowered her weapon, to put it away and stand in front of him with the twins. They looked at her, they knew she couldn't attack him without hurting herself yet she came in, ready to not only cut him down but herself as well.

Truly a jedi.

()

Rey had been released from her hospital room, general Leia giving her the orders to stay away from Kylo. Rey's blood boiled at those orders, yet for some reason she didn't know why. She knew she needed to stay away from him, he was bad for her. He would kill her. If he could. Or capture her, take her to the dark side.

She stopped suddenly, one can't force someone to the dark side. They have to want it, the dark side no matter how bad, still gave them the choice to join, unless they were a stormtrooper; but people of power, had to willingly join. If anything, they gave you more of a choice than the light side.

Could he be here to convince her to join the dark side? Rey frowned at herself, she was being silly. She sat down with a thump on her new cot in her little broom closet, the medical staff insisting she have an actual bed to sleep on, to prevent the injuries from opening up. After that interaction with Kylo in his room between the twins, herself and him, everyone seemed to bristle. Leia sent Rey to have surgery on that wrist of her, saying that the doctors are able to reattach whole limbs now, that a puncture through the wrist was nothing. The doctors had told her the same, something about synthetic tissue to get the real tissue to grow around and through it to reattach to the proper places.

They had explained it, saying that it was like the tendons in her wrist was like a bridge, and the synthetic tissue was like a rope holding the two sides together, until the rest could be built around it. It would be slow progress, but they told her that if it heals well and correctly. She should have almost full motion back into that hand. She wondered if they would give Kylo the same surgery.

It must pain Leia to see her son so beaten and broken, and trying to decide if she should help repair him. If he truly left, then she would let him get surgery, so he might join Rey to become the strongest Jedi pair the galaxy has yet to see. She smiled to herself slightly, at that thought.

Them together, protecting the galaxy. She thought back to that dream she had a while ago, the one where he had kissed her. She wondered if they had shared that dream. He had felt as real in that dream as he did laying on that bed in front of her. It was night, only a few hours from sun rise. She should be resting from her surgery, but she couldn't just sit still. She waited to pace, to run, to scream into the sky and jump. She wanted to race the rising sun to run through the woods until she was battered and sore. To that temple she had visited before.

Before Rey had realized what she was doing, she was already half way out of the base, heading towards the woods. Following where her feet were going she didn't know herself where she was going. Her hair still not properly pulled back into her buns, her hair was half flying loose, the loops still there catching on branches as she ran. Rey pulled the rest of her hair down loose, it was flapping behind her. She didn't know how fast she was going but her lungs burned. The moon still high enough in the sky she could mostly see, even through the dense woods.

Rey busted out into the clearing of the temple, the half sunk building being a comfort to her. Last time she had gone inside searching for comfort, tonight she climbed to the roof, where a tree branch had knocked half of the roof out. The roof was high enough to see the sky, where there were thousands upon thousands of stars showing, leaning back to see as much as she could. She felt at peace. Her lungs and legs burned and yet she felt glad for it. It tied her to herself.

"I need help. What do I do?" Rey quietly asked the universe in front of her. "How do I deal with this? How do I deal with _him._ " Rey closed her eyes. Her soul felt tired, her whole person suddenly felt tired. Laying under the stars, surrounded by an endless forest she drifted off to sleep.

()

Kylo woke up, when the sun was high up in the sky, a small panic in the air. Leia came into his room, her general face plastered on tightly, she stood with her hands behind her back.

"Yes mother? What is it? I can feel the panic in the air." Kylo said, sitting up, his legs felt sore, from a run he didn't take.

"We can't find Rey." She said, Kylo ran a hand through his hair, not seeming to react to this information.

"She's fine." He reached for a glass of water on his end table next to his bed. He watched Leia over the edge of the glass as he drank from it. She frowned at him, still waiting.

"She went for a run, this forest calls to me too, there's a place somewhere in the center of the forest that is strong with the force. It pulls me towards it, she probably went there to center herself." He said, turning his head towards the direction of the pull that was coming through the force towards him.

"Towards the north. She'll be coming back soon. But I can always go collect her if you wish, mother." Kylo said, turning back towards his mother, she stiffened at him calling her that, she hasn't heard that in so long. He sounded like a solider, waiting for orders, so that he might fulfil them for her. She weighed the options and nodded her head. Flicking her head towards the door, instructing him to follow her; she left the room and closed the door. There was a stack of clothes on a chair waiting for him.

Kylo put on the borrowed clothes, which were just a tad too small, the shirt tight across his back. He walked out of the room to see Leia still waiting for him.

"Take Poe with you, bring her home." Leia dismissed him, and directed Poe towards him. Kylo raised his eyebrows, 'a test already' he thought to himself, not looking at Poe as he headed towards the pull of the forest. Towards the pull of Rey, he wanted to be alone with her. His every cell was screaming for them to have a chance to actually get to know each other, on a level that wasn't just their base souls. But on another level. Kylo stared at Poe, having met him long enough to force pull some information out of him. Poe had not been friendly about their mission together.

Once they had left the generals view, Poe had slammed Kylo into a wall, yelling about how his friend; Finn, was still in a coma. That Finn was the storm trooper who had gotten between Kylo and Rey when they first fought in the snowy woods on base StarKiller. Kylo gave an indifferent look and forced Poe off of him, making his feet slide out from under him. Even without his light saber, without his hand, he could still destroy someone like Poe, who was only as strong as objects he used.

Kylo used the force to shove Poe up against the wall, getting so close he could feel Poe's breathing on his neck. "I will murder you if you so much as touch me again." He breathed into his ear, before dropping him to the ground. Kylo turned, leaving Poe on the ground, Kylo walked out into the woods, realizing that Poe had let him leave on his own. Kylo smiled to himself, as he started the trek out to that spot in the woods that was calling his name so sweetly.

He would get a chance with her alone. His chest felt odd, his heart felt tight, as he climbed over logs, roots and branches. Vines were catching his feet, he was cursing to himself every so often as he would trip. The sunlight was barley coming through the dense covering of the tree leaves. He had no idea how she was able to run at full speed through these woods.

Finally he came to the clearly, the pull to this point was screaming in his mind, he saw Rey peacefully sleeping on the roof of the half sunken building infront of him. The trees had made just enough of a covering above her head to block most of the sunlight from her face. He thought about how she was from the Jakku, that dessert planet. She could probably sleep better in sunlight than in darkness.

Kylo had climbed to the roof to come to a sitting position right next to her, her hair completely loose, leaves and twigs stuck in it. She looked like a wild child, running bare foot through the woods in the middle of the night. He touched her face and she jerked awake so quickly he didn't have time to react. She pulled a small knife from her leg, jumping on him and shoving him backwards into the dirt on that roof. Holding the knife to his throat, a snarling look on her face.

Once she realized, she was looking into the face of Kylo Ren, unmasked, and less than five inches from his face was her own. She leaned back a bit, still pressing the knife against his throat. He had a small look of surprise on his face, one of awe, she had gotten the jump on Kylo; almost no one ever did that. His hand reached up slowly, touching her hair, and then traveling to touch her face, softly. His fingers starting at her cheek, going down to her chin, before lightly touching her bottom lip. She frowned slightly, staring into his eyes, she moved the knife away from his throat. And dropped it next to him, the metal clinked and he moved, he used his almost useless hand to push her one shoulder; to flip them over. His other hand, on her face moved to the back of her head, to brace it as they flipped. They moved so quickly her eyes widened from realization half way through the movement. He was above her, one hand behind her head, the other still planted into her shoulder.

He looked from her eyes, to her mouth, for what felt like forever, was only a few moments before he kissed her. Making that dream they both shared, without knowing the other did, a reality.

()

What a long chapter. Thanks for all ya'lls support. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

()

Everything about her felt warm, his hand in her hair, his body hovering over hers. His mouth against hers, her body buzzed; every part of her burned with energy. Every part of her screaming to get closer. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer into the kiss. Her lungs burning from lack of air, not that she cared. Kylo broke the kiss, moving away from Rey, he was breathing hard, but wouldn't look at her. She could see his face slightly, turned away from her, his face almost a solid red color. She continued to be half laying down, she watched as Kylo stood up, keeping his back to her.

"We should get back." He said a bit harshly, climbing down and walking off, leaving Rey half sitting up. Rey watched his back disappear into the woods, her body still buzzing in the places he had been touching. She touched her hand to her mouth. Was she dreaming again? She made a small groaning noise, flopping back over, where she laid for a moment, before she rolled to her feet and climbed down from the roof. He was waiting for her just inside the woods, their connection hammering through her body, she body parts screamed to touch him again. To pull his as close as he possibly can get, her chest felt tight; as she walked into the woods. He was standing there refusing to look at her, she could feel his emotions, raw and painful coming through the connection. They felt like lava flowing through her blood stream. Rey wondered if her emotions felt like that to him; or if he felt something entirely different.

Kylo walked only a few feet in front of her, close enough for her to touch again. Her good hand ached for her to reach out, before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his arm. His arm muscles stiffened at the contact, Kylo stopped instantly; he whipped his head around and grabbed Rey, pushing her up against a tree right next to them. His breath only inches from her cheek. She swallowed nervously, trying to see his face, he swallowed hard as well, before putting on a harsh face.

"Don't touch me. We're not suddenly okay. I made a mistake, we'll pretend it didn't happen." Kylo said, almost whispering it into her ear, Rey swallowed again, before she brought her hand up to his face, lightly touching his chin.

"I know you're lying. I can feel it. It wasn't a mistake." She said softly, she wasn't sure if it was the force, or the connection, she could feel his emotions shift like an ocean in a storm, they were wild. All over the place, destructive. He made a noise close to growling, he let her go, storming off through the woods back towards the base.

The rest of the way he spent it walking much further ahead of her, his shirt pulled tightly across his back as he continued to breathe slightly heavier than usual. Maybe trying to control his emotions, or to stop any behavior he deemed currently inappropriate.

Kylo was finely aware of the girl behind her, her feelings of rejection coming through their connection was strong; it was making his heart race. It made his chest tight, and his head ache. His fingertips burned, he wanted nothing other to do than kiss her again and run his hands through her hair. Kylo tried to pretend she wasn't so close behind him, the trek through the woods was painstakingly slow. He picked up his pace a little, trying to leave a bit more space between the two of them.

Rey's feeling of dejection was coming through the connection faster and stronger. Kylo felt nothing but relief when they stumbled out of the woods and into the edges of the base. He picked up his speed to leave Rey behind. Quickly walking to where Leia's office was, going to tell her he returned and that he shouldn't continue to stay in the hospital now that he was up ad walking. He glanced behind himself to see Rey looking slightly lost, like she didn't have a purpose of anything to do. They were so worried about her, yet she just wanders around looking for trouble.

Kylo busted into General Leia's office, irrupting something that looked vaguely important. His mother narrowed her eyes at him, he was already testing her patience's with him. Some important looking man turned slightly in his seat to look at him, Kylo shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I don't need to continue hogging a hospital room. Is there somewhere else I can stay?- that's as far from Rey as possible." Kylo asked, leaning against the door frame, still half in the room. He was important on the dark side. A higher rank than even a general. He was the leader of the knights of Ren, yet here he was; a nobody again. He was only ever compared to his family. He clenched his fist, he wouldn't keep letting that happen.

Leia continued to stare at him, for his comment about Rey, she almost smirked. "I was just about to offer you the broom closet next to hers, she's taken up in one in the basement." The important official in the chair snickered a little bit, Kylo turned his eyes to him, narrowing them. He sent out a small pulse in the force, just enough to shut up the man.

"yah. Fine. Whatever." Kylo grumbled and left, 'a broom closest?' he snorted to himself, and went in search of an empty room he could hole up in like Rey had. Guards followed behind him at a distance, finally taking up his post now that he was up and walking.

He could feel Rey watching him, she was perched up on some roof, up and behind him, she had a view of the whole camp, but chose to watch him, instead of working on her jedi training. Kylo turned his head up towards her suddenly, making her act like a startled cat. He could almost feel the hair on the back of her neck raise in surprise. Did she not know, how much he could feel her, how constant it was.

Having nothing better to do he went to find how she got up there, every muscle in his body screaming for him to pull her close to him, while his mind kept yelling at him to stay away from her. Stopping a quarter of the way up there, he turned and left. Going to some building they used as storage, finding a room that wasn't completely full; waved over the guards and told them to let general Leia know that he found his 'broom closet'. They gave him an odd look when he called her general, probably already knew his relation but disregarded it.

()

Rey was supposed to be focusing on her jedi training; that until her wrist was completely healed, she would be stuck doing force training. She wanted to focus on it, to think about it and kept getting stronger with it. But every time she focused, just slightly, on the force, the pull towards Kylo would distract her from her mediating. She was forever feeling that pull to him, now it was only stronger due to him being on the same planet, let alone in the same base as her. She opened her eyes, to watch his dark hair walked through some small crowds of workmen and base personal. He was still wearing borrowed clothing, just too small for him, it pulled tightly across his back. Showing how athletic he really was. His hair, was pretty, Rey had noted now and many times before. She had never seen such pretty hair before. Coming from a dessert planet meant that everyone's hair was dry and dirty, always filled with sand.

His hair was soft. Every time she looked at it she wanted to stick her hand in his hair, to touch it, to mess around with it. It shined in a way she didn't know hair could. Its black base color shined a hue of red, while her hair was as generic brown as it came. His hair could not be repeated. She had been watching him from her spot on the roof when he suddenly turned and stared up at her. He must of felt her eyes on him. She felt a large shiver race up her spine, she had gotten caught; she looked down in shame.

He left, going somewhere else. He had started coming towards her; but suddenly turned and left. She had wished he had joined her, no matter how weird they felt near each other, their connection would sing in joy. Otherwise, currently, it yelled in anger, her joints hurt, her fingers burned; but she would not budge, she continued to sit there and attempt to train until Luke found her.

"Take a break with this old fool. I wish to hear more about your time on Jakku." Luke said, walking up to where she was seated, Rey stood, wiping dirt from her clothing.

"Certainly." Rey relished in the thought of a break, her limbs hurt from not even moving. Plus, it gave her something to think about other than Kylo. Who was stomping around somewhere being cranky she was sure.

Rey followed behind Luke, not too closely, but close enough, everyone they passed by whispered about how she was the next jedi master, trained by Skywalker himself. How important she was, that until they saw her with Luke, she didn't matter that much. Now that people know, that she's a jedi in training, that Luke and Leia have taken an interest in her. She was something else.

Rey wondered to herself if this is how Kylo felt growing up, turning him from Ben into the Kylo Ren she knew today. Everything he did was like someone in his family, strong with the force, like his uncle Luke, becoming a jedi like his uncle. Quick witted and fast to talk himself out of a problem, just like his father. Posed and controlled under pressure, good at handling official business, like his mother. He out grew that calm and controlled under pressure thing, resulting in having tantrums.

Was that part of what made him turn to the darkside, to have himself, belong to himself, and not his family? To stop being Ben Solo, but to be Kylo Ren, someone separate, someone new?

She thought hard about this, bumping into Luke without meaning too. It startled Rey out of her thoughts, she mumbled out a small sorry. Rey looked pass him to see why they stopped. They stood in a small room, with just a table, a small hot plate, and some cushions on the ground. Luke liked his simple small rooms. He gestured for her to sit and she flopped down hard onto the cushions.

Luke must have had tea already steeping because he went ahead and poured some for Rey and then himself. He stared at her as she looked around the room, he was waiting for her, to ask something; or to stop pretending to not be awkwardly nervous for no reason.

"So. You were a scavenger?" Luke asked, taking a sip of his steaming tea. She looked at him and nodded, waiting for hers to cool down enough to drink. She stared into her cup.

"It was all I could do. I was small enough to fit into tight places to get the best parts of the wrecked rebellion and empire ships. I found this old hard drive on time. From the empire in an old droid. I was able to get it hooked up, and would listen to its most wanted reports for hours. It must have been out dated even back then. Han Solo was still only listed as a wanted smuggler. Not for becoming a part of the movement." Rey eyes looked sad, even with the small smile on her face.

"That hard drive report was sometimes the only companion I had for days out there. Once I was old enough to fend for myself, I took up housing for myself in an old AT-AT, abandoned and stripped of anything useful." _Just like me_. It hung between them, she had been left alone, for years; she suffered alone on a dessert planet. She felt broken, and useless, abandoned on some planet. Luke had always felt guilty.

He kept telling himself it was to protect her, to protect her from the man who was on this base with them. Currently walking around. He could have been sent here, he could be planning to destroy her. But their connection would make it impossible. Luke frowned at her, he was about to open his mouth. To apologize for leaving her. And not coming back for her. He could feel her sadness, and her rage, she must boil with it every time she looked at him. Yet she always kept it to herself.

Suddenly she stood up, her face red, her blood pumping loudly in her ears.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I need to leave." Rey said quickly, bolting out of the room, running to the only place that made her better. She was letting her anger get to her, she saw Lukes face, he wasn't going to own up to how he left her there. Rey was so angry, he was a coward; he didn't get to claim her as family. She had no life for most of her life, she didn't have a family.

()

Kylo could feel Rey's rage through the connection, her heartbeat sounded in his head, bouncing off his bones. Her rage vibrated his being, he wondered what made her so angry. Reys rage felt different from his, while his felt like lava that could melt metal. Hers felt like the world was shaking apart, her whole soul was shaking itself apart.

He reached out to her, touching their connection. Pulling some of that hatred away from her, to calm her down. He would take all her rage into himself if he could. Her rage faded a bit, she was searching him out; for whatever reason, Kylo considered not allowing her to come to him. Kylo had allowed her, sending out something similar to a honing signal.

Their connection was getting stronger, they were able to seek each other out without having to communicate. It made his blood sing with glee, but it made him worry, what would happen if he had to flee from her? She would just find him.

Rey busted into the room, he snorted to himself about how often she actually does that, her rage almost visibly flowing around her. He watched her from his cot, the room still full of supplies, with a little bag placed in a corner that held more clothing for him, his cot up against a stack of crates. Of whatever kind of supplies they were. Nothing too important for them to let him sleep here. It was starting to get late, he had already taken his shirt off to go to bed. Yet he half sat, half laid there, as he watched Rey pace back and forth.

"You're never angry, not like this. What happened?" he asked, his eyes half lidded, his arm propping himself up, against the bed. She liked to pace he noticed, anytime she had just a little bit of a kind of emotion she couldn't process she would pace. She was practically growling to herself.

"HE LEFT ME THERE!" she yelled, at herself, at Kylo, at Luke, the supply building was far enough from everyone else, no one would hear her. He looked at her, sitting up a little bit more.

"Who? And where?" he asked, she continued pacing.

"Luke. He left me on Jakku. To get me away.. away from you." She stopped, looking up at him. Kylo pushed himself up farther, almost completely sitting up. He stared at her, he narrowed his eyes. That feeling he had coming back to his chest. He waved her over, he sat up, making room for her. She came over to him, sitting down on the one end while he sat on the other. He stared at her, vague memories starting to click into place.

He shook his head, looking back over at her.

"Let's not think about it. I can feel you wanting to ask me something go ahead." He said, shrugging and getting comfortable. Half laying down again. Rey glanced at him, for the first time noticing that he was shirtless, wearing loose pants; that tightened at the mid part of his calf. He had his long hair pulled back away from his face. For the first time, he looked normal, not some kind of evil pyscho killer. Her staring made him frown at her.

"What the hell at you staring at?" he frowned some more.

"Was growing up as Ben Solo as awful as I think it would be?" Rey asked, catching him off guard, no one had ever asked him that before. He blinked at her.

"Yeah.. I was always in _someone else's_ shadow. I wasn't my own person." He said, looking away from her. Rey nodded, and they sat in silence. Until it was late into the night, the night animals of this planet being active. Rey had taken Kylos bed, while he laid on a pillow and stared at her from the ground. Rey glanced down at him, making eye contact, she wondered if this was what it was like when they were children.

She stuck her hand off the edge of the bed, he reached up and touched the tips of her fingers. Before he pulled his hand away and rolled, his back facing her now.

()

Ive been working a bunchat my job. Im also prepping for another Reylo fic, that one if going to be an AU, so be on the look out! I'll keep working on this one of course.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Alessa-ultuir: honestly I would too I have no shame.

AN: My story broke 10,000 veiws, thanks so much guys/!

()

Being so close to chirping noises made Rey cover her eyes with her arm, she'd forgotten where she was for just a moment, not remembering ever hearing chirping sounds before. She sat up quickly, gripping the sheets on the cot. Rey looked around to see the small room Kylo had taken up for himself, a small hot plate in one corner, Kylo was nowhere to be seen either. She got up, walking towards the door, she opened it, this warehouse building close enough to the woods for the wild animals to get brave enough to come investigate. There were bird like creatures in the tree branches closest to the door. She walked out, still wearing her clothes from yesterday and looking like a mess.

She wondered where Kylo could of gone off to. Rey quickly went to her own broom closet, changing into another set of training clothes she had been given by Luke. All of them similar in style and design, the only real difference was the color. She never cared much for clothes, only their purpose to protect her from the elements was important. She touched their connection, searching for any thoughts or clues as to where he could be. But there was just a silence that made her stomach drop, and make her chest feel tight. The base itself was pretty quiet, not the normal up and running like everyone always was. Something wasn't right.

Rey put her lightsaber, or Luke's saber really, through a small holster he had given her on her hip, she quickly ran to the war room. Where all battle and safety strategies have been discussed often around the table. Rey ran into the room, to see only Leia, Luke, and one lower ranking official in a room, the three of them sitting around Kylo, who had a look of disinterest and annoyance. He almost didn't seem surprised when Rey came running in, he gave her a once over, taking in her official jedi in training clothes. Once he seemed satisfied with looking at her, he turned his attention back to the three people in front of him. Luke and Leia, glanced at each other, before nodding to allow Rey to join them, the other official looked so bent out of shape that he sat over in his chair almost pouting.

Rey leaned over to Leia, "What's going on?" she asked, whispering in Leia's ear, Leia leaned back over to Rey.

"Information gathering." She said whispering back to Rey, she nodded her head, Kylo narrowed his eyes at them, first staring at Leia before turning his vision to Rey. She met his stare, Luke still asking Kylo questions; the two of them were having a staring contest. Every time he'd respond to a question something with less than a half truth, she'd call him out. Leia and Luke had a small look of surprise on their faces. Their information gathering was becoming less of a recon mission and more of a game between Rey and Kylo.

Every time Rey would catch Kylo in a lie, a large grin would spread across his face, then he'd tell the truth. Leia felt a small amount of worry in her chest, they were becoming so close, their connection becoming so strong, what would happen?

Would Rey bring her Ben back to the light, or would this Kylo persuade Rey to join the dark side with him. Rey couldn't seem to stay away from her, she would always seek him out, whether she knew where he was or not. She seemed to be orbiting him, every decision she's made recently, coming back to him. To being around him. Leia and a few guards had gone to collect Kylo this morning from the room he had taken up. She had seen Rey sleeping in his bed, the one the hospital staff had pulled out for him, while he had a small nest on the floor, making up of a pillow and a couple of blankets.

Rey had been sleeping so soundly that even Kylo requested they be quiet, he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. Even with being the darkness he turned to, he still was kind to her.

It made Leia smile a little bit, but she was still worried about Rey being so around him all the time. She had noticed the way Kylo would stare at her, a look she'd once seen Han give her back when they were young. Did he not know they were family? Or did the dark side warp him enough to where he didn't care? She had whipped his memory all those years ago, has Rey not told him. Or did her years of isolation make it so family meant nothing to her, but those who abandon her?

Their family was a mess, Leia looked over at Luke, she could see the same concern in his face she had.

"Where is the First Order's new base?" Luke asked, leaning forward, Kylo broke his eye contact with Rey to look towards Luke, his grin dropping.

"I actually don't know. We had been on a ship heading towards Supreme Leader, but I didn't receive the actual information on to where we were to go. General Hux had handled all that information." Kylo said, tilting his head slightly, Luke looked over his shoulder to Rey who nodded.

Luke sighed heavily. "Alright, that's enough for today. Kylo you're dismissed, Rey I would like to talk to you about your training." Kylo snorted to himself and rolled his eyes, being dismissed like a child again, he stood up walking towards the door. He flung it open, and looked back at Rey for a moment before leaving and shutting the door. Something unspoken between them.

Leia started to stand, heading out the door as well, but Luke stopped her a second.

"What's going on?" Luke started, staring into Rey's face with such a look of distain. She stared back, a small frown on her face; she felt like telling him the truth, the truth about Kylo, and her feelings towards him. Instead she shrugged.

"Nothing. Just the connection, having him so close is making it stronger, it screams in my blood." Rey stood up, brushing at her clothing, trying to remain calm.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, Luke looked at Leia, who looked back at him, finally the twins shook their heads and Rey left. Her heart pounding in her head so loud she was sure Kylo could feel it. She closed the door behind her, where she leaned against the door, taking a deep shaking breath. She hadn't lied about the connection, it was stronger. Every breath she took, every move she made, the connection screamed in her blood stream, yelling for her to get closer to Kylo. What she didn't tell them is that their connection, she could no longer feel where she ended and where he began; she could feel his touches through the connection almost all the way to her mind. While her touches reached all the way to his end. It was less of a rope connecting them; now it was as if it was their souls, intertying between the two of them. Their beings braided together, attaching their two physical selves together.

The door remained slightly cracked beside her, she could just barely hear the twins beginning to talk, Luke's voice full of concern. While Leia held nothing but control in hers.

"There's something going on between the two of them." Luke started, he sounded like he was pacing, back and forth in the room. Leia sounding like she was in one spot, sitting down again.

"Kylo doesn't know their related. If he was to know, maybe he would look at her with such a want." Leia said quietly, as if she couldn't believe what they were saying. Maybe she couldn't, it wasn't normal for cousins to look at each other like that.

"Are you sure Luke? Are you sure she's your child? Your daughter could of died out there." Leia said, she could feel the tension coming from the room, less about the safety of the rebellion and more concern or disgust for Rey. Rey stood there, quietly next to the door, she bit her lip; tears forming in her eyes.

"I can feel it through the force. My child never died, but this girl is strong with the force, but maybe she isn't mine. Our father was from Jakku, I was from Jakku; maybe that planet has a tendency to host Jedi." Luke said, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing loudly again. Leia stood up, touching his shoulder, Rey could feel her heading to the door; she bolted away.

"Let's hope they're not cousins then." Leia said, leaving from the room, and shutting the door behind her. Luke turned, looking around the room once again.

"Yes. Let's hope." He turned, heading out, he was going to go to the center of the jungle, the heart of the forest. To mediate on this, maybe she wasn't his daughter. If she wasn't, then what could explain that connection to Kylo? Luke could hope but it would probably turn out to be that she was his child after all. He wasn't the only one who headed to the center of the forest.

After the meeting, Kylo had been waiting for her outside the building. She rushed out and almost crashed into him, they stared at each other before heading into the woods. It was as unsupervised as they could get, no one else felt the need to go into the woods. Much less to the temple they had visited before. They walked in silence, close enough to feel the others body heat; but not close enough to be touching. Rey would glance at Kylo every now and then, looking only at him as long as she dared too.

She didn't think they looked related, maybe Leia was right; maybe they weren't. That hope made Rey's chest feel tight, and made her feel nervous. She had to tell him the truth, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. He would find out, he would think of her as disgusting to considering the idea; since she already knew. He would lash out, probably try to leave again to go back to snoke. Could she allow him to leave, now that he had been here with her. She felt complete for the first time in her memories.

Kylo looked over at her, she had been staring very hard at him, but her mind was elsewhere. Her emotional turmoil flowing unchecked through the connection as they slowly trekked through the woods. She was upset, her eyes damp looking and slightly red. She looked like she was about to cry, he could tell that just by her face. She was keeping up with him, without trying, her body going through the motions without processing what was happening. They were almost to the temple, when her eyes focused again, becoming aware that she had been staring at him. She looked away, trying to remain calm.

Kylo gave her an odd look, the connection they shared made it easy to read her emotions. On a good day, he could feel almost everything she was feeling. On a bad day, the connection drained every emotion either of them felt, leaving it sitting between them, while they felt like empty husks of themselves. Since he had been so close to her, he felt at peace. No longer feeling the rage he had felt before. He wasn't sure if it was just because the connection calmed him, or if she just herself completed him in a way he didn't know anyone could. She had understood the weight his families past was on his shoulders.

To her, he had only been Kylo Ren, and never shy awkward Ben Solo. Forever stepping in the imprints of others feet. They reached the temple, her emotions still filling up his chest, he turned towards her. Waiting for her to finish climbing over one last log, to step down in front of him. Kylo crossed arms, frowning slightly.

She looked guilty of something, he couldn't tell what, but it was something.

"Out with it." He said, his arms crossed in front of him, she looked down at her feet.

"Do, do you feel what I feel?" she asked, Kylo frowned at her harder. Kylo opened his mouth but before he could respond sirens started screaming. He turned around, looking upwards, dark black ships flying overhead. He cursed loudly, running back towards base, for the first time his wrist didn't cause him many problems. Leia seemed to have forgotten about how the connection worked both ways. That injuries were shared and so was healings. They fixed Rey's wrist and it was healing perfectly, his wrist shared those results. Helping his heal at a rate he'd seen before.

Kylo ran through the woods, tree branches slapping at him, his feet catching the ground sometimes, running at full speed. Rey right behind on his feet, grabbing at his shirt. "What's going on?!" She yelled, chasing after him. "They must be here for me!" he yelled back. The closer they got to the base, the harder the wind blew, the louder it go. They almost couldn't hear each other.

"I have to protect Luke!" Rey yelled at him. Both of them coming to a halt, they faced each other, their eyes making contact.

"Then go!" he waved his hand towards her, he yelled but he wasn't angry. Kylo understood what she had to do. She walked up closer to him, reaching out her hand towards him. He took a step closer to her, doing the same, they gripped hands. She started to let go, when he held onto her hand tighter, pulling her in quickly for a short kiss. "Don't be afraid. I feel it too." He said, letting her go, before he turned around and ran towards the sounds of blaster fire. People were shouting, they had been on the cusp of the fight, and Rey watched as Kylo ran full sprint into it the mess. He hoped over a fallen solider, picking up his blaster.

Rey turned her back, closing her eyes and focusing on the life force of Luke and Leia, searching them out. She could feel Luke running into the building that housed the war room, Leia was also in that building. The twins running towards each other, she started to move towards them, when someone fired a blaster shot at her. She turned quickly, shoving the blaster shot with the force, the force creating an inviable bubble around her, pushing the blaster shot to the side just enough to miss her.

Her other arm grabbed her saber as she completed her 180 degree spin, a Stormtrooper in silver armor stood in front of her. Much taller than the rest.

"You're the girl jedi, that Ren's been obsessed with." A computerized female voice came through the mask. Rey's hair on the back of her neck raised in alarm. She clicked her light saber on, the blue light shining so brightly, she squinting her eyes from the glare. The high ranking storm trooper just seemed so indifferent, pulling out a hand held plasma based weapon. Similar to a lightsabor but smaller, like a saber knife. Rey stared at it in confusion, it gave her a moment to get a jump towards Rey, it startled Rey. Rey jumped away, running towards the blaster noises. The storm trooper ran after Rey, shooting farther right than Rey was running, causing Rey to go to the left. Phasma knew what she was doing, she was herding Rey to where she wanted her to go.

Rey was directed towards a building, where she was stuck, with nowhere else to go. She turned towards phasma, her light saber out in front of her. They stared at each other, although there wasn't much she could see since she wore a helmet. Rey jumped towards her quickly, swinging her saber out at the storm trooper, phasma began raising her weapon to block the attack from the side. Rey switched directions suddenly, going down closer to the ground, swinging the saber at her legs now. Phasma realized just too late, jumping out just a little too late. The saber still burned her legs enough to make her fall to her knees.

Phasma swung her arm out towards Rey, a small plasma weapon shooting out of her gloved arm, the blade catching Rey in her ribs. She yelled in pain, bringing the butt on her light saber down, hitting Phasma in the back of the neck. Knocking her out cold.

Rey turned back towards the commotion, the blaster shots ringing out. There was only so much she could do, she ran out into the area that was the run way for the planes. Several more black ships flying down from the sky, having white suited men running out of those ships. She had to get to Luke, Leia would know what to do.

Rey rushed towards the building she last left Luke and Leia, she ran across the base, wind blowing her every which direction other than the one she wanted to go. She ran with her light saber lit, using it deflect blaster shots, she would casually would use the force to push storm troopers over and out of the way, giving her fellow soldiers a fighting chance. Pilots were jumping into their crafts, their droids following close behind them, beeping and yelling in fear. Letting them know of incoming danger. She ran full sprint across the large landing field that made the holding place for X-wing planes. Her blood pumping in her ears drowning out fire and shouts. Shouts of pain and shouts directing people, where to fire, where to fight. Rey didn't notice the throbbing pain in her ribs, just the new pain the blossomed from her hip.

 _Kylo!_ He must of taken a hit to the leg, what was he doing? It slowed her down enough to look around, storm troopers lining up soldiers and executing them. She stuck her hand out towards one group, who hadn't a chance to fire yet. Using the force she compelled it to jam the weapons, causing them to explode when attempting to fire. Storm troopers hands and fingers were getting blown off. Resistance fighters having a chance to escape, they were picking up the other weapons storm troopers carried, one came upon a flame thrower. She turned back suddenly to force push a group out of the way, giving time to the fighters to take several out. Her hair as flapping, the buns on her head being knocked loose from her fight with phasma.

Rey continued on her way to the building, bursting into the room she last felt Luke and Leia. They were nowhere to be seen, she felt her stomach drop. Being safe enough for the time being she closed her eyes again. Trying to locate the twins. She found them, when Luke sent out a wave to her. Telling her to flee. They had been captured. They were boarding another enemy ship, right then. Rey turned back, running out the door of the war room, running around to the other side of the building. She watched as Kylo stood next to Poe, who seemed to have a dulled look on his face. The wind was blowing about, making her hair flap about her face. Leia and Luke were being guided into the ship, she didn't know when Finn had woken up, but he too was being led away in front of her. They were all chained together.

Finn was staring at Poe, with tears in his eyes, he couldn't understand what had happened. Poe the best pilot in the resistance had betrayed everyone, including Finn. Who had risked his life once to save Poe from torture. Kylo stood next to Poe, he had been given his light saber again. Rey stood there motionless, as she watched Kylo turn on his light saber, the frazzled red beam shot out, sparking in every direction, he raised it above his head.

Time seemed to move slowly for Rey suddenly, the wind slowed, Kylo's movements slowed, everything slowed. She watched helpless, far enough away they didn't see her, far enough to not be able to move quick enough to stop Kylo. Close enough to see fear in those eyes in front of her, close enough to see the wind blowing Kylo's hair away from his face, the sweat glistening. The shine reflecting the red light of his saber, as he brought it down, cutting down his mother.

Leia dropped, heavy, to the ground. She was no longer breathing, no longer moving. Luke yelled, as he watched his sister die, as he felt the same thing Rey felt through the force. Leia's life ending much before it should have. Luke fell to his knees, storm troopers coming to pick his chained self-back up off the ground. He had tears streaming down his face as he continued to yell. The sound not reaching Rey's ears, out of Luke and Leia, Leia was more like family than her own father. Comforting her when Han had been murdered. By his own son. Now he had murdered his own mother.

Rey fell to her knees, she had tears running down her face; she felt so much pain and sadness. Her emotions becoming so over powered she suddenly became numb feeling. Luke glanced up long enough to meet her eyes, his blue irises standing out starkly against the now red of his eyes. His face twisted in pain. Rey yelled.

She began yelling out, towards the sky, towards the world, she felt the ground shake beneath her body. Yet she still yelled, her yelling became screaming, screaming in a pain she had never felt before. She hadn't known Han well, not well enough, but she had become close with Leia. She felt a part of her leave when she had been struck down. Finn, Poe, and Kylo turned their heads towards her. Her screaming, her yelling, her crying. She dropped the light saber next to her leg. Pushing out with the force, her only emotional defense. It began shaking the trees near her, breaking off limbs as she pushed out harder.

Luke stared at her, the trees began bending against their will, following hers. Pain made the force surge like hurricane winds, blowing against everything it came in contact with. Windows close enough to her shattered. Throwing glass before freezing it in midair, splinters from the breaking trees also froze. Her screaming dyed down, but the rage didn't. She rose, grabbing her light saber. Storm troopers had forced Luke up to his feet, forcing him and Finn into the ship in front of them. Poe joined them, hurrying in as she began charging towards them. She was using the force, to speed herself up, using it to push her backwards, before surging out from behind her, launching her forwards.

Kylo had a pained look on his face, before he too climbed onto the ship, it began rising before the doors had even closed. She used one last force push, to help her leap into the air after them, but the door had closed, and its light speed activated. She was too slow. The ship was gone, with Luke, and Finn. Using Poes help.

She fell back down, landing on the ground. Suddenly feeling cold and empty. All of her rage had been spent. She sat down next to Leia's body, picking her up; holding her head close to her chest. Rey began crying, crying into Leia's hair, crying for the family she had just began to get to know. With half of it already gone. Leia had joined Han, wherever they were.

()

Kylo sat cross from Luke, Luke was staring a hole into his head, not bothering to conceal his rage. Kylo didn't care about his rage, he was reflecting on the sheer power Rey had commanded. She had shook the ground, she had shattered trees and glass; he had never seen force used like that before. When he was training, he had only ever seen Luke use it to move small objects. He had always been told it was the universes energy, that one couldn't just control it. That it was almost alive itself, as it would pulse and bend. The only thing common in all the universes in the galaxy.

But Rey, Rey had controlled it, bent it to her will, to her rage. He could feel it flowing through their connection, melting his bones, screaming into his soul. Her heart had broken, he felt it crumble. She had become close to Leia. Kylo glanced up, to see Luke looking at him, he snarled at Luke, who only continued to stare.

"What do you want old man?" Kylo stood, towering over him. Poe, Finn and a couple of storm troopers stared at him, he drew his light saber, placing it close to Luke's throat.

"I would have killed you, and left you there as well, if the supreme leader didn't want you alive." Kylo continued, but Luke held his cool. His eyes still red, the area around them were puffy. The dirt on his face had tear stains, yet he held an indifferent expression.

"I know you're conflicted." Luke said, Kylo huffed, standing up straighter, to be taller.

"You know nothing, old man." He sneered at him, Luke glanced up, meeting his eyes.

"I saw you two, in the woods. Right before you separated." Luke started. He had a small smirk on his face, like he had the best secret it in the universe. Maybe he did.

"What of it?" Kylo said, bringing the light saber ever closer to Luke's neck, it was beginning to singe the hairs on Luke's beard.

"I regret to inform you. But you and Rey? You're cousins. She's my daughter." Luke said, Kylo stared at him, what color Kylo had in his face drained. A look of horror crossed his face. He turned his back to Luke, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"That's.. that's not possible. You're lying to me!" he swung around so quickly, bringing the lightsaber down right next to Luke's sitting spot. The light saber passing through the metal with ease.

"You know I'm not." Luke said calmly, Finn giving him a questioning look, before directing his attention back towards Kylo. Who began screaming in a fit of rage.

()

Whoops.


	11. Part 1

()

AN: I just wanna point out I am fully aware that the oringial story line like where Anakin and luke are actually from, is not where I said in the story.i did it for effect, this story is not cannon nor is it meant to be accurate.

AN2: also, reviews aren't posting to the story, even though I am getting emails about them. Thanks for the support guys.

()

Rey continued to hold Leia, even after the other resistance fighters still alive came to her for guidance. With Leia dead, Luke kidnapped, Rey was the only one that was highest ranking. A jedi in training, was higher ranking than everyone left alive on the base. They were beaten and broken, Poe had betrayed them for whatever reason. Luke was gone, and Leia was dead.

Resistance fighters began trying to convince her, to release Leia's body, so she might be buried with respects. The republic was destroyed and the resistance had been brutally wrecked, Rey had no hope. She sat there for a few more hours, holding and crying onto Leia, until her cheeks were raw, and her eyes burned, was when she finally let Leia be taken away to be properly buried.

She should of gone, and cleaned the tear marks off her face, but she didn't. Once she was standing, she was moving, Rey was a force to be recognized. People got out of her way, her rage fulling herself, pushing a kind of strength no one had felt before. She pulsed out energy, like ocean waves, calling everyone who could, to come to where she was. Rey stood on top of a crate, overlooking the air field. People slowly gathering in front of her, they looked at her, with slight fear in their eyes. A large frown on her face, which was dirty. Her eyes blood shot, and tear stains on her cheeks. She was a mess, but so was everyone, people were covered in blood. Covered in dirt, their own tears staining their faces.

Once everyone had gathered, she crossed her arms, standing up as tall as she could.

"They came here, came here to destroy us, to kill us. They, they killed General Leia. They took Master Luke. They left the rest of us standing, walking, and talking because we didn't warrant being put down. They figured they cut off the heads of the beast, and that we'd stay down for good."

Rey's voice echoed over the field, even with so many people, there was still nothing but silence. Only maybe 250 people left standing from this attack, from a base that housed well over a 1,000 people. They all looked battered and defeated. Ready to just give up. Rage flowed through Rey, she allowed the connection to stay open; so he might feel the burning hate flowing through her.

"They left us here because they thought we'd have no direction. They'll wish they killed us all, because we're going after them. I have a plan. One to stop it once and for all." Rey said, jumping down, as people started rushing her asking questions.

'Did she know where Luke was' 'How will we stop them, when Luke and Leia couldn't' 'We've lost.'

The voices in the crowd consumed her, they fueled her; they gave her a purpose. Instead of backing down like she use to, the lowly scavenger. No help to anyone but herself, stay out of trouble, so she might have another meal. Not anymore. She wasn't done yet.

"I will be making plans in the war room shortly." Rey said, loud enough for some of the crowd to hear, she turned to a guard, telling him to make sure everyone who could fly X-wings, came to her first. He nodded, before barking orders into the crowd. She watched momentarily how the crowd started dividing into two groups, people who had flying training, pilots, and people who didn't. She turned to walk to the war room, sitting down to mediate just long enough to use her connection to Kylo. Just enough to locate him. The connection had gotten so strong, it was like a rope, dragging her right to him, the connection screamed, demanding that she be by his side.

He was on planet, only about 10 systems over. She focused on him, feeling his emotions flowing wildly, he was upset, he was angry. Rey dropped the connection, marking the area her and few fighters would be heading. Rey hoped that Luke and Finn were in the same location as he was, she would get them out of there. The war room door opened, to show about a handful of pilots, and a few others. They all filed into the room, awaiting orders.

She stood at the head of the table, pointing to the system she felt Kylo in.

"This is where I have used the force to track them to." She said, fudging the details a bit.

"My goal, is to take a few X-wings, sneak into the planet, get Luke and Finn back." Pilots nodded, short, simple and sweet. Rey bit the inside of her cheek, she would end this. No matter the cost.

"I hope everyone would be ready to pick up and go in the next hour. I don't know how long they'll be there." Pilots nodded again, waiting for dismissal, when she dismissed them, they jogged off to prep to take off. One pilot hung behind, one who knew her, but she didn't know him. He came up to her when she went back to looking at the map laid out on the table.

"Are you sure we can do this?" he asked, he was dressed in pilots gear, dressed in the orange colors of the resistance. Rey frowned slightly.

"We don't have a choice. The galaxy needs Luke. Without him to train the next generation there will only be more who turn out like Kylo Ren." Rey turned her back towards the pilot, her chest tight, her breathing labored. She didn't wish to cry again, not in front of some pilot. He remained quiet, until she heard clothing move, and the door shut behind him as he left.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was gone, before she started crying again. How had things gone so wrong so fast, she was getting trained, she had a new home. People who cared about her, yet several were dead, the rest as good as dead. Rey bit the inside of her cheek, so hard to stop crying, that she started tasting blood. It was overly warm in her mouth, and made her empty stomach churn. She would not be defeated. Not now.

Once she collected herself again, she went out to see how preparations were going, people were running around, fixing small problems. Small problems in the planes, in the suits, in their droids. Rey flagged over a flight control men, the person pilots reported to for organization.

"I'm going to be taking one for myself, so I can lead, I've flown almost anything else, so I have it under control." He nodded, checking something off on his list, pointing her over to an x-wing someone was now working on for her. She walked herself over to it, to see how much longer general delay was going to be. A girl younger than herself popped up, a large smile on her face.

"This plane is the last to be prepped. But once it's ready, everyone else will be done and waiting." She gave an odd thinking expression, "about 10 more minutes." And disappeared around the plane, checking and working on things. Rey watched other pilots, standing next to their planes, as they finished their check lists. Rey hoped this wouldn't be a suicide mission. Even if it was, she hoped shed be able to get Luke and Finn out.

She hoped Finn hadn't already been 'reconditioned' like he had told her about, it was how they controlled the storm troopers. Took them as infants, and began recoding their brains to be mindless servants. Finn had sadly mentioned, that even though they had been trained, and coded to be how they wanted them to be, each squadron still had personality. The troopers gave each other nicknames, that they liked, or bad ones to those they didn't like. Finn had told her, that he was never liked, nor disliked. Even among the storm troopers, he was invisible.

He had been given a name with the resistance by Poe, Poe had done more than just betray the resistance. He betrayed Finn, he had broken his heart. Thinking about it just made Rey's chest hurt. She was getting distracted, waiting for the checklists to be done. The bubbly girl, bounced out in front of her, a large smile still on her face.

"Everything good and done, plane ready for flight." She saluted Rey, before bouncing off to another duty of hers. Rey quietly thanked her for the help, and proceeded to climb into the x-wing. She watched as other pilots followed suit. Rey placed the heavy fighter pilot helmet on, connecting into the com unit the others used. People were chatting back and forth, she wondered what it'd be like to chat with people like that again; currently she just felt broken inside. A heavy weight baring down on her back, crushing her.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. We're going to try and sneak onto the planet. If it's a temporary base they won't be expecting us. As soon as we're in, I'm going to land, and start searching for Luke. I want the rest of you all to be causing trouble. Keeping them all distracted. If it gets too rough, leave me there." Rey spoke, with a tone of authority she didn't know she possessed. People spoke in mumbled, alrights, only a few tried to argue with her. But she shut it down easily enough. She could handle herself after all.

They started heading down the run way, Rey in the front. She took off, getting into a high enough air space to wait for other to join. They activated their light speed, to travel to the system.

Rey turned off her light speed right outside the planet. The others following suit.

"I want some of you to fly down towards the right side of the planet, the others go left, I'm going to sneak in right through while their distracted with your two groups." Rey said, the groups started to split, some flying left, others flying right.

"Get out there and cause trouble." That was the plan, she could feel Kylo, getting closer. She blocked off her side of the connection, hoping he wouldn't notice her. It went two ways, she could find him. He could find her, that's why her goal was to do this alone. So no one would get caught up with her once they clashed again. Last time Finn was the one who got injured, this time, she wouldn't let it be anyone else.

The fighters flew into the atmosphere of this planet, one that from the outside had large flat lands, and black spots, of swamps most likely. Once they all were far enough into the atmosphere, base anti air missiles started shooting at them. The group did their best to avoid them, scattering like mice. Rey banked hard to the side to avoid one being shot at her, another one clipped the wing of her fighter, not doing much damage, but she needed to be careful, if everything went according to plan, she'd need it to escape.

()

Kylo's heavy thunking boots carried sound through the empty hallways. His strides long and heavy, the only other sound besides his walking was the small siren noise echoing through the building. He knew who it was. He had felt her presence suddenly upon him. The pull on their connection made it hard for him to focus. He had been walking on his way to tell the supreme leader when the sirens had started. He walked through the automatic doors that slid open to let him pass. The supreme leader, sitting in a chair in front of him, this time being the real deal, much shorter and smaller than his hologram.

Kylo bowed down to one knee in front of the leader, who stood, walking over to him. "The final test has come, my student." Kylo rose, towering over the small gray alien man in front of him. "This might be a harder test for you than your own father. Her strength is your weakness." The leader turned his back on Kylo; who clenched his gloved fist. Kylo was dressed in his Leader of the knights of Ren outfit. The helmet on snug. Hiding the expression of unease.

He had a terrible feeling about this, unsure of where it was going to go. Could he finish this once and for all? He wasn't sure, he stood waiting to be dismissed.

"Don't kill the girl yet though. Bring her to me." The supreme leader dismissed him then, with a wave of his hand. "Take the knights with you." He shouted towards Kylo, who was already taking his heavy feet and marching out of the room. 'Take the knights with him.' How he hated the knights. Not jedi, but skilled in combat in ways normal soldiers just never were taught.

They were normally scum, found in the worst of places, to be scrapped off by on foot and picked up by the other. The supreme leader was fond of these animals because of their skill. Kylo's helmet hid his look of disgust as he walked towards the place the knights stayed. They were normally off hunting someone as a kind of bounty, but they were all here. One of them was dangerous enough, but the lot of them, him at the head of eight, made for quite a messy fight.

He rounded the corner into the training rooms they normally spent their time, the place was trashed. Kylo had a habit of staying away from the dumpster heaps that were the other Ren. A couple of them were standing to one side, comparing the extensions they've made on all their weapons. A few others were on the other side, sparring. One against one, the larger of the two held a large board sword like weapon; that had spikes instead of a blade. It had dark and menacing, a meat head who could swing a blunt object and smash skulls in.

The man he was going against was much smaller, he had sharp knives that kid in his armor, along with the double bladed staff he swung around. He was fast and agile compared to the meat head he fought. He was also quick witted, and use to have a tongue as sharp as his knives that got him in a lot of trouble. Kylo had been tasked by the supreme leader to cut it out of his head, after he insulted the leader one too many times. Now whenever he opened his mouth, a kind of hissing noise came out.

The storm troopers had a tendency to leave this group of men alone. For the simple fact if they didn't, they would be used as target practice for their custom made blasters. Kylo considered them animals for a reason. He had been standing near the entrance for a few moments, allowing for them to see him standing there, with his hands behind his back. Sirens still going off in the background as gun fire could be heard from outside.

They all turned their masked heads to him, the seven of them coming forwards to hear what he has to say.

"Supreme Leader, gave orders to release you into the fight." He started, the group getting excited for blood. The gun fire and explosions were music to their ears.

"But if you come across a girl with a lightsaber, capture ALIVE, supreme leader orders it." Kylo turned, half facing them, the group sneered at him; he pulled out his lightsaber, its red beam shooting out.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said, bringing the blade down across the floor, he had to threaten them to do basic orders, they had to much freedom to do whatever they wanted. People called him the leader for knights of Ren, but he was lucky if he had a small sliver of control over them. Kylo left the group, turning off the lightsaber, putting it back on his hip. He stomped his way down to the holding cells that held Luke and Finn. Luke was being held in a glass box like structure that made it hard for Jedi to escape. Their ability with the force didn't affect the prison much. Finn was in just a regular holding cell.

"I feel her here. If I do, you must have as well." Luke said, talking through the glass to where Kylo Ren stood. He tilted his head to the side.

"She's good. I didn't feel her until she entered the atmosphere." His voice distorted through the helmet as well through the glass. Luke smiled slightly.

"A trick she didn't learn from me. How's it feel Ben? You were searching for so much power, yet she was the one that held it?" Luke leaning forward, he could feel Kylo's rage flowing through the force, even with the glass blocking some of it.

"She is just a sand rat, who means nothing to my plan." Kylo said, keeping his emotions in check.

"Is she?" Luke asked, turning around and walking around his cell causally.

"You can't stop her Kylo. She has grown stronger than you in the last month than you have in the last ten years. It's over." Luke said, extending his arms outward, looking all around him before settling on to Kylo's mask, where he knew his eyes were staring back at him.

"Not yet it's not." Kylo slammed his fist on the glass, startling Luke just enough for Kylo to chuckle to himself.

"It's not over yet."

()

Rey had landed the fighter with no problem at all. She ran with her light saber in her hand, ready to turn it on at a moment's notice. She came up behind a group of storm troopers, making their rounds, searching for resistance members like herself who landed. She ran at them, jumping to the side, pushing with the force. It shoved her forward, giving her a chance to swing the saber and cut down half the men in the patrol. She used it to launch herself over their heads, doing a flip and landing on their other side. They fired upwards where she had been and missed her attack. As she swung the saber, cutting down the other half at the legs. She force threw the rest of their blasters away, just far enough that if any of them were alive, they wouldn't have weapons to fire with.

She picked up one blaster herself, before charging off towards a side entrance in the base. She had to find Luke, then the other stage of her plan would be in motion. The door to the entrance groaned open, its motors strained from lack of use over the years. It opened to a hallway that went in three directions, one in front of her, one on the left, and another on the right. She didn't have time to mediate to find Luke, but she allowed the gentle pull of the force to take her down the hallway leading towards the left.

Even if the actual holding cells were to the right.

She half ran half sneaked her way through the base, making turn after turn, checking hallways with the blaster she had taken. Rey was going deeper into the old base, much older than it appeared from outside. Some of the hallways narrowed, and had bright light coming up from the floor, like in her vision when she first touched the light saber.

She turned a corner, to see a large man standing in front of her, he turned suddenly, swinging his giant weapon towards her. Rey jumped backwards, swinging her activated light saber at his weapon. Electricity bounced her saber off of his weapon, she slide back from the amount of force it rebounded off of it. He jumped towards her, swinging his weapon over his head to get as much force as he could. He brought it down over her head. Rey stuck the light saber above her head, blocking the weapon. The weight and strength of the weapon forced her into a couching position.

She threw her hand out towards him, using as much of the force as she could to throw him backwards. She threw as much as she could into but he only slide back enough that his weapon slide off her light saber. It thunked hard against the ground, denting the metal. He grunted from the pressure of the force against his chest. Rey jumped up, running back just far enough so he couldn't land a hit with his weapon. He followed suit, his feet landing heavily on the metal floor, Rey turned a corner, hiding behind a lip. He turned the corner and she swung the lightsaber at his ankles, making contact. His helmet muffling the noise of pain he made. As he staggered, he swung out his weapon, Rey ducked; the weapon hit the wall. It got stuck, he couldn't pull it out, without having his ankles at full strength to help pull it out.

He left it there, pulling out a smaller weapon, Rey hoped forward, the small weapon jabbing where her said had just been. She weaved under his arm, just faster than him, she brought her light saber over her head. Bringing it down on his arm, cutting his arm off in the mid part, between his wrist and his elbow. He screamed in pain. Grabbing his nub, which had a small steaming smoke coming off of it. The smell of burnt skin made Rey turn her head to the side.

He suddenly grabbed another small weapon, with his other hand. It was a small knife, about 4 inches, he slammed it down into her thigh. Rey yelled, grabbing his shoulder, driving her light saber through his chest, pulling it just as quickly. He fell forward, heavily landing on the ground with a thump that echoed through the hallways. Having not seen a storm trooper for a while, she sat down, next to his limp body. Breathing hard, her chest hurting.

She closed her eyes, feeling for Luke, hoping he was doing the same, trying to reach her. If he was still alive. She could feel Kylo easily, he was stalking around the upper levels; limping from an injury she had just received. Near where the supreme leader must be. Either to protect him or to wait for orders. She turned her attention away from him, searching level upon level. Hoping, for anything, she felt Finn, he was panicking. She stood up, turning back the way she came, cursing to herself. She should of known, she looked at her leg, testing her weight on it. It didn't hurt, with Kylo so near he was absorbing her pain. She started jogging back from where she came, ducking into doorways and hallways when she heard the stomping march of the storm troopers. They carried their plasma guns in ready to fire position, she wasn't prepared to take a plasma blaster shot to the chest just yet.

She had to take the long way around, just to avoid running into more of those men dressed similar to Kylo. At one point she had turned a corner, almost ran smack into the back of one. But because of her quiet footsteps, he had no idea she was there. Instead of running, allowing him to at some point come back and cause a problem for her. She didn't even flinch when she activated her light saber straight through his back, and out of his chest. She didn't even blink when he fell hard to the ground with a metal hitting metal sounding clink.

Rey's chest continued to feel tight, with every corner she took, every storm trooper, or black knight she killed. She was able to sneak attack two more of the knights, one was able to yell out through their com units; that she was attacking from behind. Before she was able to silence him. His yelling alerted some nearby storm troopers, leading to her running away from blaster shots. One caught her in the side of her arm, causing her to bite her cheek in pain. It slowly faded, she could feel Kylo reacting to it.

Rey killed the storm trooper standing guard at the door of the room she felt Finn behind. She used the force, forcing his gun up, and pushed out hard enough to make it go off in his face. She was tired, her injuries a kind of pain echoing in her mind. Coming from her, going to Kylo, and pulsing back into her being. She flung open the door, to reveal a hallway, a couple of rooms set up as regular jail cells. With metal bars. A few other rooms, make of some kind of glass or polymer.

Inside one of those metal cages was Finn, he was already sitting up; startled when he heard the blaster go off. Rey's injured leg half dragged behind her, her injured arm hanging loosely by her side. The knife still sticking out of her leg. Finn rushed to the bar, yelling at her to let him out so he might help her, she dully recognized his requests, forcing the lock open. It groaned against the force before clicking open. He rushed out, running to a door across from his cell; flinging it open rushing into it. Rey stood there, watching as he searched this small room with cabinets. He brought her a chair at one point, making her sit down. Rey at this point was struggling to keep her head up, she must have been losing a lot of blood for her to suddenly be feeling so weak.

She looked at her leg, to see blood pooling underneath the chair, even with leaving the knife in it, it still didn't slow the bleeding. Finn finding what he was looking for slid down in front of her, pulling the knife out and quickly wrapping it back up with bandages he had found.

"I need to find Luke." She said, her head drooping a bit, Finn looked up at her. His mouth open slightly.

"No, what you need is a doctor." He said, tightening the bandages on his leg, before standing and moving to her arm.

"I'll sleep for like 30 minutes. Then I'll be good to go. Luke taught me a small trick Jedi use to heal faster." She started, slowing closing her eyes momentarily.

"You'll need it." Finn said quietly, looking up towards the door. "Do we even have 30 minutes?" he asked, to himself, looking back down to see Rey snoring softly in front of him. Sitting in this office chair in the middle of the prison block hallway.

()

Kylo was pacing back and forth, feeling light headed, his chest hurting, one of the knights had hurt Rey. He could tell from the connection; the pain in his arm, in his leg. He hurt, he was pacing in from of the supreme leader, who watched him with a dull interest. Sitting in his throne, as if he had no reason to worry. Some girl meant nothing to him, but Kylo knew. She could kill him.

"Find her. Bring her here. I won't tell you again boy." The supreme leader said, waving his hand at Kylo in dismissing. Kylo's skin bristled at that, but he bowed his head and turned away, walking down towards the secondary prison cells they moved Luke to. Luke had his back turned to the glass behind him, he was mediating. Trying to reach out through the force and feel Rey, who felt weak to him. Kylo pulled up a chair, sitting across from the cell.

"Tell me old man." Luke half turned, to see Kylo sitting there in front of him. "Tell me how it feels to be so certain of yourself." Kylo rested his forearms against his knees, he was leaning forward, his back bent forward at an angle that didn't look comfortable.

"Half of being the light side is not being sure of yourself Ben." Luke said, using his birth name, not his chosen name.

Kylo's head shot upward, a large frown on his face, hidden behind his helmet.

"My knights have injured her. It's only a matter of time-" "You mean injured you as well." Kylo's frown deepened, he shot up from his chair, his leg screaming in protest. He slammed his fist against the glass, making Luke barley blink at him.

"You have no control over your rage. There is still much good in you. Those who are in control, are the ones who must be feared." Luke said, thinking back to the way Rey had looked when he was taken. He could almost see her rage, flowing off of her like the way the sun radiated heat and sunlight. She had pushed out with the force in such a way he had never seen before, destroying things, holding them in midair. Giving the feeling of time slowing down. He shuddered to think what the dark side could do with a power such as Reys.

Kylo must have been thinking the same thing, for he turned his back to Luke. "The dark side calls to her, I will bring her over." Kylo said, squeezing his fist shut.

"I'd like to see you try." Luke said, softly, because he knew it was true, he could feel it through the force around her, darkness had been touching the center of her soul. She no longer felt mercy, as she stormed this base, dropping bodies around her like flies with no sense of regret. He worried for her.

"You have no right to care for her, old man. You left her, you ABANDONED her; you're the cause of the darkside pulling on her heart." Kylo almost hissed to Luke.

Kylo stormed out, leaving Luke there, with his regrets. If she turned, that would be another student he had failed, not just as a teacher but as a father. Sitting in this glass box gave him time to wallow in his own pity.

Kylo walked to the other cell block they held the traitor Finn, when he arrived the cell was empty. The door hanging open, its lock busted from the inside. Rey had been here, he could feel her nearby.

Finn peaked his head up, through the small glass window in the door to the supply room, he had heard Kylo's heavy boots walking towards them. He had pushed the office chair Rey was sleeping on into the small room with him, shoving her into the corner right to the side of the door. The room was dark. He shoved himself into another corner behind some boxes, and behind a cabinet. They wouldn't be safe here for long. He had to wake her up and get them moving if they were going to get out of here alive.

When Kylo had stomped off, after throwing a small tantrum and destroying the cell door that had been holding Finn. Finn crawled out of his hiding spot, trying to wake Rey, patting at her cheek softly until she opened her eyes. They were red, and her eyes themselves were puffy, large dark rings underneath her eyes.

"Finn.." he shushed her quickly, not knowing how close Kylo still was. He froze, hoping Kylo wasn't nearby, hoping he didn't hear their voices. There was silence for a few minutes, he breathed out a puff of air in relief. He turned back to Rey, she was starting to become more awake. Rey had been right, she just needed a bit of sleep, she was almost ready to go again.

The door was kicked open, Rey jumped up, lighting the saber in her hand. Its blue glowing light hurting her and Finn's eyes. She was thrown up against the wall with Kylo's force, her head hit the wall hard; her vision blacking out some, the force of the push knocked the saber out of her hand. It clicked off rolling across the floor. Finn tried to rush, grab the light saber, but Kylo force pulled it into his hand. He pushed Finn hard back against the other wall, him actually getting knocked out on contact.

Kylo made Rey faint, picking her up the same way he had in the woods when they first met. He carried her down the long hallways, winding his way back to the supreme leader. Finn meant nothing, he only cared about Rey. He was not looking forward to his next set of order.

When he made it back to the supreme leaders throne room, who sat upon that throne made of black metal. Kylo gently placed Rey on the floor, hoping she would wake up in time for his next move. Snoke walked himself down from his throne, made to make him taller than life, while he was a short man. He walked up to them, looking down on her, Kylo sat crouching next to her, almost protecting her from Snoke. Kylo didn't want to have to hurt Rey, for he would just hurt himself.

"If we cut off limbs, will you lose yours?" Snoke asked, making a circle around the two of them, Kylo barred his teeth from behind his helmet. He kept silent as Snoke continued his passes, looking at them both so intently. Rey started to wake up, her head pounding, Kylo could feel it through the connection. Snoke turned his nose up to them, turning around as she started to groan slightly.

"Kill her." Snoke stood, with his back to Kylo, Rey started to sit up, realizing how close she was to Kylo, reaching for a weapon that wasn't on her hip. She cursed to herself, in a language Kylo had never heard before, he understood the meaning, as all jedi would. He sat, still crouching over her form, even as she tried to get away, he held her in place. Snoke turned back to face them, rage on his face.

"Follow orders Kylo!" he shouted, it echoed through the room, Kylo pulled out his light saber, standing and walking around her, so his back was facing Snoke. Rey's face full of fear.

"No." Kylo said, softly, the helmet warping his voice, changing it to sound almost alien, but Rey could hear his emotions, the sadness he felt.

"What was that?" Snoke demanded, stepping closer to Kylo, who held the lightsaber lit, his back to Snoke.

"I said. No." he whirled suddenly, swinging his lightsaber from one side extending his arm as he turned, getting as much force as he could into it. And procced to cut Snoke right in half, he hadn't been prepared to be challenged by his favorite student. Snoke's body dropped hard, the two pieces separating upon impact, smoke coming from the cut. Kylo stood over his body, his shoulders shaking, his breathing hard.


	12. part 2

Rey clambered to her feet, rushing to find anything to use as a weapon, but around them was just an empty room. She put as much space between them as she could, she bumped her back against the wall, feeling only cold metal. He half turned, to look at her over his shoulder. His breathing coming through his mask hard, Rey's breathing mirrored his. She was breathing hard, sweat on her face. Kylo turned to face her completely, his light saber still lit. He slowly walked towards her, his heavy boots thunking onto the floor with every step he took. He was dragging his feet slightly, walking towards her, getting up close to her face.

His breathing coming through the helmet almost sounding computerized, sounding more like random glitching sounding. Less than a foot between them now, he clicked his light saber off, towering over her. Rey pressed herself up farther against the wall, as he leaned forward, if his face was exposed his breathing would be touching her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side slightly. She heard the click of his helmet, unlatching, he dropped his light saber to the ground. Taking his helmet off and letting it drop to the floor heavily.

She could feel his breathing on her face now, she turned her head slightly, to see his face so close to hers. Kylos black hair was standing up slightly at an odd angle, from the heat of the helmet; his face was shiny from sweat, his eyes sad. He reached up with his hand, slowly, he touched her cheek softly. His gloves a hard leather, still gently touching her face.

"I am sorry." He breathed softly, his dark eyes were sad, as he stared into hers, she stared back. She frowned deeply, she turned her head away quickly. He was so close, she could feel his emotions pulsing through their connection, it felt like a storm, raging against glass windows. Rattling the frame, harshly; his other hand reached up and gripped her upper arm, he leaned in closer to Rey. Her breathing touching his face softly.

Rey turned her head back, looking into his face, there was no sound between them. Other than the sound of their breathing. Kylos breathing was a harsh, panicked, in pain. Rey's wasn't much better off, she was scared, her breathing coming out quickly. They stood there, staring into each other's faces, Kylo leaning slightly over her, Rey shoved against the wall.

"I know. I know the truth." He said, Kylo frowned slightly, as if admitting the truth to himself hurt.

"What truth?" Rey breathed out quietly, feeling his hand tighten around her arm.

"Don't lie to me." Kylo raised his voice, only slightly higher than the regular tone. But in the silence around them, his voice echoed through the room. She flinched slightly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe.

"You're right… Apparently we're cousins." She said, away from him, over his shoulder. "I don't want to believe it.." her bottom lip quivered, she began blinking her eyes just a bit faster, to prevent tears. "I had felt so alone, and the one person who didn't make me feel that way.. turns out to be my cousin?" she closed her eyes tightly. His breathing still on her face. He leaned back, just far enough to pull a glove off, he returned his hand to her face, gently touching it.

"I understand.." he breathed softly, touching his forehead to hers. "I don't want to believe it myself.." he said, quietly, a whisper she almost couldn't hear.

He let go of her suddenly, turning away and storming away. His emotions washing over her, just as hers were washing over him. He stood with his back to her, crossing his arms. Rey felt like he was going to stay something, but he remain silent. She pushed herself off of the wall; picking his lightsaber off of the ground. They stood, about ten feet between them. Silence hung around them, they heard shouts, and yells from the hallway; but Kylo made no move to respond to them, or that he even cared in the first place. Rey stepped around his helmet, and where he threw his gloves to the floor.

The yelling and blaster fire got louder, it echoed into the room through the door. The metal allowing for it to travel well. Rey took a step towards Kylo, holding his light saber loosely in her hand, to use it to attack if she needed too. He turned to face her, always feeling so dramatic, his face slightly puffy, as if he was trying to not cry. He stuck his hand out towards her, Rey felt herself reach back, without wanting to. She just did it, and couldn't really understand why she did.

"Rey, join me, and no one will know the truth." He said, "Join me, and we can rule the dark side. Together. We can rule everything. And no one, no one will know the truth." His voice so soft, rushing towards her quickly. His hands wrapping themselves around her upper arms again, he kissed her quickly. Softly, his lips were warm, his whole body was warm. He held her tightly to him, as she reached up her hand to touch his hair; Rey still marveled at how beautiful his hair was. How soft it felt. She pulled away from him, staring into his sad eyes.

"We can't." she said tears in her eyes. "I can't be on the dark side. Just as you can't be on the light." The noise in the hallway was almost too loud to bear it much longer in this metal room. The doors flung open, to reveal an angry pissed off Luke, with a confused Finn standing next to him. Luke eyes narrowed onto Rey and Kylo, Kylo's hands still holding tightly to Rey. Luke held a barrowed green lightsaber, probably from Snokes personal rooms. Snoke liked to collect the light sabers of dead jedi and put them on display. He had once shown Kylo how to put together his own personal lightsaber.

Teaching him that the most powerful crystals were ones that were broken, just like the most powerful people were. If he could properly contain and harness the power of a cracked crystal, there was nothing he couldn't do. Just like how if he could harness the brokenness inside of himself, there was nothing he couldn't do himself. Kylo broke his stare with Luke, to look down at the woman he held in his hands, she was so small compared to him. He was so tall, his hands so large on his arms; his skin so pale compared to hers it seemed to shine.

Kylo looked into her eyes one last time, before shoving her towards Luke. She held his weapon so he grabbed Luke's old one; that hung on his belt still. Rey tripped over her own feet from the shove, holding tightly onto the lightsaber in her hand. Finn rushed up to her, catching her before she could completely loose her balance, while Luke ran past them. The light saber glowing; the sharp contrast compared to the rest of the dark room.

Rey yelled out to Luke, begging him not to; Finn seemed as confused as he could possibly be, but he held onto her tightly, preventing her from moving.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked Rey, who only fought him to get loose from his hold on her. Luke ran, jumping up to throw a downward attack onto Kylo. Who quickly jumped to the side, allowing himself to slide across the floor; he jumped up to block another attack from Luke. This one coming from the side.

"Not fast enough to stop an old man now are you?" Luke said, through his clenched teeth.

"I was going easy on the old man." Kylo said, before returning the attack. Rushing towards Luke side, to jab at him with his saber, with Luke's saber.

"I won't let you corrupt Rey." Luke half yelled, over the sound of their light sabers bouncing off of each other's. The force of the attacks pushing them away from each other; the color of the crossing beams making a beautiful ocean colors. Glowing in the half dark room. Rey and Finn watched in horror, as the light sabers bounced against the other. Kylo was able to land a few slight blows, to Luke's shoulder, another one to his leg. He yelled in pain, before pushing through it. It seemed that student has surpassed his pervious teacher.

Their feet dancing, jumping, and large side stepping around the other, Kylo took a swing at Luke's feet. Who jumped up over it, giving Kylo just enough time to shove outward with the force. The push knocked Luke backwards. Making him land hard on the ground, and slide across the floor. Kylo jumped up towards him, swinging the lightsaber over his head. Rey screamed in rage, she shoved Finn off of her, grabbing tightly onto the lightsaber she held in her hand. Rey shoved outward with her connection of the force, knocking Kylo's jump attack off kilter.

He landed near Luke, only giving him enough time to get back to his feet. Luke jumped up to his feet, Rey came charging towards them. Kylo raised his light saber again, ready to give one more harsh attack to Luke. Rey threw herself forward, sliding across the floor on her knees. She used Kylo's light saber, used it to block Kylo's downward movement. The light sabers bounced against each other, screaming at the contact of the two crystal plasma based weapons.

When Rey grabbed the light saber, with the intent to attack, she had another vision like the one she had when she first touched Luke's light saber. She saw the clashing of light sabers, red and blue, later Red and green. Clashing again and again. The background behind the two figures, the landscape changed, different places. Different times, the same movements, the same attacks, but the time kept moving on. She got shocked out of the vision, jumping forward into movement again. The vision felt like years to her, yet not even a second passed in the real world.

Rey had never felt a force in her hands like this before, the light saber almost vibrated in her hands, it was pulsing through her hands to her elbows. Her core seemed to vibrate, the feeling of the light saber in her hands singing at the contact of the other light saber. Rey never had a chance to build her own light saber, one that would fit her hands, fit her soul. The way this one seemed to, it was much too big for her hands, Kylos hands were so much larger than hers. The light sabers clashed once again, the blue one that belonged to Luke, and to Anakin, slide down the one Rey was holding. It caught in the exhaust pipe of the light saber in her hands.

She pushed out with the force, to get Kylo off of her just long enough for her to get standing. The fight wouldn't go with this, she flung him outwards. Kylo thumped hard against a nearby wall, before landing in a crouch, his lightsaber still held in front of him. The blue light reflecting off his face; that shined with sweat.

"Rey! Just join me! You feel the pull!" He yelled at her, Rey stood, holding the light saber in front of her, with both hands. It was heavy in a way she wasn't prepared for.

"I can't Kylo! You don't understand, we'll forever be dancing." She yelled back, waving her hand outwards, shaking her head in rage. He almost growled to himself, his frustration coming through the connection like a wild fire. He ran towards her, full sprint, his light saber skimming against her thigh, as she was barely unable to jump away. She yelled out in pain, Kylo mirrored that scream.

"How can we fight each other?! What point does this serve Ben? When does it stop? Where does it end?!" Rey yelled out; in pain, in anger, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing him against the wall behind them. No matter how short or small she was compared to him, she had a strength to throw him aside like trash. With a little bit of force push to help it along, her power could easily move him.

"We belong together, don't you see it? We complete the other half." He responded, not quite yelling, not quite talking. His voice was strained, his voice cracking from the pain of the burn on their legs. Rey shook her head sadly, loosening her grip on him.

"We'll continue to dance like this, that's all it'll ever be." She started, dropping him to the floor, he shook his head, Luke sat to the side, pressing a hand into his injured shoulder, watching intently from the side. Finn had ran up to Luke, to help him with his injury.

"I can't believe that, I won't." Kylo said, just loud enough for Rey to hear him.

"I've seen it." Rey said sadly, she steeled herself for what she would have to do. She charged towards him, running as hard and as fast as she could run. He used his light saber, to block her attack, she had tears on her face. Through their connection came a rush of emotions that disoriented him enough, he couldn't block her next attack. It caught him in the arm. He swung around, trying to avoid her, trying to rush away from her. He didn't want to hurt her, for she would hurt herself, he would hurt himself.

He turned around so fast and so hard, the light saber lodged into her stomach, they froze, the pain came a moment later. Both of them taking a moment, feeling the burning pain in their torso. He clicked off his light saber, she fell into his arms. Finn and Luke started yelling, rushing towards them. Rey's chest burned, she whimpered in pain, gripping onto Kylo. He was still in shock, his stomach hurt, his chest hurt. Tears ran down his face, he couldn't move.

Luke ignored his wounds, suddenly the pain wasn't hurting anymore, or he could ignore it. Finn rushed up to the two of them, who sat there together, holding each other. Rey and Kylo turned their heads to see Finn and Luke running up to them, holding medical supplies from somewhere. Rey closed her eyes first, her last sight for the moment being Kylo, after she turned back to face him. Kylo closed his eyes.

They were laid out on medical tables. Side by side. Their hearts beating in tune.

Luke sat next to the two of them, between the tables, watching over them. His wounds had been treated. They were still breathing; but at what cost? Luke turned, touching both their foreheads. Maybe there was potential.

()

Welp. I'm done. Thanks for reading?


	13. UPDATE

continuation of the story. if interested follow my page or the story.

s/12763187/1/No-More-than-Black-and-White

check it out thanks guys

The voice of snoke no longer softly echoing in his head. Luke reached out with his other hand and lightly touched his cheek as well, his robotic hand skimming across his high cheekbones.

And standing there between the two, touching both of their faces. He was pulled into a vision.


End file.
